Pleasant Conversation
by Anaica
Summary: A mysterious woman returns to Lux to cash in a favor from the Devil. She gets wrapped up in a murder and Lucifer can't help but be interested by her.
1. Chapter 1

**First things first...**

 **This has to be the best fandom ever. It's a collection of very dedicated fans who refuse to got down without a fight. We saved Lucifer, I think he owes us now.**

 **I do not own Lucifer.**

 **I'm back, it's so good to be writing and publishing again. I have been super busy: unexpected job change, I got married and I have been working on the finishing touches on an original story to be published.**

 **This is a brand new story that I really enjoyed writing. I hope you all like reading it.**

* * *

A young woman walked into Lux and let her eyes roam the club. It was loud and over crowded, not her sort of scene at all. But she had to remind herself why she was there. There was no call, no mission. This was strictly the outcome of following up on an overheard conversation. That the Devil himself had left Hell and basically set up shop in Los Angeles. The city of the angels, odd choice she thought.

So here she was, ready to come face to face with the Devil. Or she thought she was ready. Her heart was beating so fast inside her chest. She placed a hand over it to try and gain some control. She didn't have anything to lose by coming here. That was the most interesting part of information: the Devil had a problem. And here she was, thinking she could fix it and get herself into a good position with him. Never know when something like that could come in handy.

Yep, she was out of her mind.

"If you are looking for Lucifer Morningstar, he's over there." Said a voice next to her. She turned and saw a woman, there was a look of longing in her eyes. "But don't expect anything from him, he's being a jerk tonight."

"Pretty sure I can change that. Thank you." She nodded and then followed the woman's finger as it pointed to a man at the bar.

He was alone. Were people avoiding him or was it the other way around? Either way, it was interesting.

He was tall, dark and handsome, any woman's dream. And women were coming up to him but he turned them all away. Would he do the same with her? Well, she was nothing like those women. She was older and wiser, so much wiser.

So she took her chances, he needed her, not the other way around.

She marched over to the bar, took the seat right next to him and ordered her usual poison. "One whiskey on the rocks."

He shifted, clearly uncomfortable by the lack of personal space.

The glass was placed in front of her. She nodded her thanks and welcomed the burn down her throat. And she sat there, silently watching him from the corner of her eye. "You look like you lost something, Mr. Morningstar." She finally spoke to him.

"Cheated out of something actually." He answered, the tone of his British accent was harsh and dangerous.

"Someone dared to cheat you? They must have a death wish." She mused. She studied the ice in her glass before speaking again. "So, that Julius McDowell."

The glass Lucifer had been holding shattered in his grip. He rose to his feet and towered over her. "I suggest you not speak about things you don't understand." He began to walk away.

But she couldn't lose him that easily, she had to think quickly. Her hand pulled something out of her clutch and worked her magic. A moment later, she called out, "Lucifer!"

Thankfully he turned around and she threw something at him. She turned back around, not wanting to see his reaction. And she counted down from five.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

Thud.

A heavy piece of gold now sat next to her drink. It clearly had the Lux logo on it and Lucifer sat down facing her. "This was a napkin." He stated.

"Oh, now you want to talk to me?"

He ignored the lightness in her voice. "If you did that the way I think you did, where did you get it from?"

She turned to fully face him. "This little thing? Just something I had in my closet." She grinned.

"Not what I meant." He half growled.

"Oh, you mean this?" She held up a small stone that was sticking out of a velvet pouch. "I collect rocks as a hobby. I thought this one looked cool."

He reached out to grab it but she pulled the stone out of his reach, there was a twinkle in her eyes. "What stops me from just taking that from you?" He asked.

"Absolutely nothing. As much as you enjoy punishing people, you would rather be doing other activities." She leaned forward. His Adam's apple bobbed. She knew she picked the right dress, low cut and tight in all the right places.

Lucifer stared for a moment. "What do you suggest? Julius McDowell cannot be allowed to get away from his treachery."

"Of course not, it would ruin your reputation. Can't have that, now can we? I could go and take care of him for you." She offered.

"You?"

"Yes, you already have seen what I can do."

"And you can do…?"

"So much more."

Lucifer leaned back to finally study the woman sitting in front of him. "And what do you get out of this offer?"

"Then same thing you offer every woman who walks up to you." She paused to take a sip of her drink. "Pleasant conversation."

He chuckled a bit more at ease.

"Unless you want to add something else to the table?"

They locked eyes and he nodded, accepting her help. Lucifer leaned forward and held something out to her. "For his soul."

Her eyes dropped to a small vial in his hand. "Consider it done. One other thing, Julius keeps a demon close by for protection. I'll need something to prove I came on your behalf."

She was graced with a smile, one that finally held some amusement. He took something small from his jacket pocket. "This is all the proof you need. And I do expect it back when you are done."

"What need do I have for a Pentecostal coin?" She turned it over a few times in her hand, impressed. Then coin, the vial and the stone went back into her clutch.

"Did my Father send you?" He suddenly asked.

That question took her back. "Heavens no. I'm simply a woman who wants to get in good with the Devil." She was sure he wasn't expecting that answer.

"You're not scared of me, are you?"

"Only the wicked have to fear you, those who have done something wrong. Not me."

"Smart woman."

She finally got to her feet and reached out to touch him. Lucifer just sat there as she fixed his shirt and tie. "There, back to your normal self." She took a step back and met his eyes. "You are in capable hands, Lucifer."

"I do hope so. And as a side note, you look stunning in green."

* * *

She walked back into Lux the following night, prize in hand. Her eyes scanned the room, was he waiting for her?

"Do you have what I want?" Came a voice behind her.

It took every ounce of self-control not to jump. She turned around with a smile on her face. "Of course I do. Do you want to do this here or elsewhere?"

Lucifer considered the options then offered her his arm. She took it and they took the elevator to the penthouse, high above the noise of the club.

The door opened and she saw a fully stocked bar. But what got her excited was the large packed bookcase.

"The item we discussed." Lucifer held out his hand to her.

"Where's my pleasant conversation?" There was a hint of a joke in her voice.

"Business first, pleasantries later." He wasn't fooling around.

She nodded as she pulled herself up to sit on the bar. She wanted to be closer to eye level with him. She reached into the neckline of her dress and pulled out the small vial.

Lucifer took it and something changed in his face. "Oh, the punishments I have planned for you." He spoke to it. "Do you want to watch?" That question was directed at the woman sitting on the bar.

She didn't answer.

He turned to her and saw her shake her head. She was very good at keeping her emotions under wraps.

"I can always deal with him later. I have all the time in the world." Lucifer placed the vial in a box and joined her at the bar. "What can I get you?"

"A shot of jack." She told him.

"You just keep surprising me, not many people can do that." He poured two shots, handed one to her and kept one for himself. He then walked around to stand next to her.

"Here's to not judging a book by its cover." She lifted the glass to her lips and tilted her head back. Lucifer watched then followed suit. "And you are nothing like I imagined."

"How so?"

"You're the Devil. Where's the horns, the tail, the pitchfork? Instead there's a man in a three-piece suit standing next to me."

"I don't have horns, never did, the same goes for the pitchfork. As for the tail, there might be some truth to that one." He smiled at her.

The meaning did not go over her head. She looked away, if there was one quality she could say she had, it was patience.

"One more item of business, I need my coin back." Lucifer said.

"I gave it back already, check your back pocket."

He looked at her confused but did reach into his pocket. Surprisingly he pulled out his coin. "How? That was impressive. And the stone, where is that?"

"The Philosopher's Stone is back with the rest of my collection which consists of a piece of the rock from Christ's tomb, a piece of Thor's hammer, and a piece of the stone that held the sword."

"Fascinating. How did you get into this line of work?" He asked.

"I like learning, I like old things. Behind every myth, legend and religion, there is a grain of truth. I want to know how much."

"You do strike me as the sort of woman who always gets exactly what she wants." He observed.

She grinned at him. "Yes, I do get what I want." She took the bottle and refilled her glass. She quickly downed her second shot then her eyes zeroed in on his lips.

"Go ahead, take what you want." He encouraged her.

Without another word, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. The kisses were deep and the feeling went right down to her soul.

He pulled back. "You didn't take my advice."

Her eyes sparkled mischievously. She pulled the dress's front zipper down a bit. "I remembered the green."

He encircled his arms around her, picking her up off the bar. Her leg wrapped almost instinctively around his waist.

Thank God for Julius McDowell.

* * *

Hours later, her eyes fluttered open. A sigh escaped her lips, there was only one way to describe how she felt: sore. But it was a good kind of sore. She looked over, Lucifer still had his eyes closed. He looked so different, his features were softer.

She had to leave without disturbing him. Carefully she sat up, and climbed out of bed, pulling on her clothes.

"Leaving already?" Came a groggy voice.

She smiled to herself. "It's nothing personal, just good business."

"Right."

But she had enjoyed herself and if the situation called for it again, she wouldn't say no. "Next time someone double crosses you, look me up."

He chuckled. "Doubtful that will ever happen again. But if you ever want some pleasant conversation, you know where to find me." His hand found hers.

One more kiss then she was out of there. That's what she told herself. And she did listen, this time.

* * *

 **Yes, she doesn't use a name, yet. She can't stay away from Lucifer, he's like drugs after all. Honestly, this story started off as a "Sleepy Hallow" one shot. Yeah, plans changed, a lot.**

 **Reviews please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Lucifer.**

 **Mysterious woman is back!**

* * *

 _Four years later_

The line just to get into Lux was already around the block. She shook her head; it wasn't even eight in the evening on a weekday night. Oh, to be carefree and happy.

Well, she knew she didn't have time to wait on line. And no extra money to bribe the bouncer. Besides, no one would view her well. She gave a few women a quick glance.

Them- short figure hugging dresses.

Her- ripped jeans, tank top and a plaid button-down shirt, all three pieces has seen much better days.

Them- mile high heels that sparkled.

Her- steel tipped work boots.

Them- tiny clutches that held virtually nothing.

Her- oversize backpack that held, well pretty much her life.

Whatever, she wasn't at Lux for fun, she was barely there for the owner himself. She quickly banished any thoughts of that kind from her mind. There was no time. There was the fate of the world was hanging in the balance.

As usual.

Now to sneak into Lux, this place had to have a back door. And of course, she was right, she hadn't been wrong in a long time. She was a good learner.

The music inside was earth shattering and had no beat or pattern to speak of. How did anyone enjoy this?

Was the coast clear? Would the penthouse be empty? Her eyes scanned the bar and the dancefloor. Where was Lucifer Morningstar?

No sooner had his name entered her mind did he appear in her slight line. Quickly she hid behind a pillar. Could he sense her presence? Was that even possible?

She waited a moment then peered out. Lucifer had turned back to whatever caught his attention. Some bold blonde with a wine glass. If she knew anything about Lucifer, he would be kept busy for a while. Hopefully it would be enough time to do her research.

She pushed her way through the crowd, anxious to get upstairs. Then a concern came into her mind: security. How did one get upstairs if they weren't personally escorted by Lucifer himself?

Whatever, she had broken in to worse places before. She stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the penthouse.

No bells or noises, was it a silent alarm? Or was the place really unguarded? Maybe the fact that it was owned by the Devil himself was enough to protect it?

The door slid open and she stepped inside. She dropped her bag onto one of the couches and went right for the bookcase. She stood there for a moment, just studying all the information at her fingertips. Her eyes caught a few titles that looked helpful and she grabbed them. She pulled her IPod out and put her earbuds in. Hard rock music was her favorite way to lose herself.

* * *

She lost track of time, the large desk had about ten open books on it, along with her own notes. Ten useless books, completely useless books. She only had to figure out one glyph; something was usually easy for her. But this one stumped her. Was she getting rusty? Was she no longer that smart? Was the world no longer stupid?

The glyph stared up at her, almost mocking her. Something more than annoyance rose in her. Frustration maybe. Her hand swept across the desk, pushing the books to the floor. She closed her eyes and lifted her face to the ceiling. A grunt of sorts escaped her lips.

Suddenly she felt she wasn't alone. She slowly opened her eyes and wasn't prepared for the sight before her.

Lucifer Morningstar, staring at her, confused, shirtless and there were a pair of huge white wings on his back.

What was she supposed to say?

His mouth moved to form a question, that she only guessed as "How?". And she answered with "I snuck in." Another question from him, which would logically be "Why?". This time only a gesture to the books was needed. Now his question was much longer. She pulled out the ear buds. "What?"

His head cocked to the side. "I thought the music downstairs was loud. You read lips?"

"Yes."

"So, you didn't even say hello and just came up here? What poor soul needs to be taught a lesson? Saving the world from ultimate destruction again?"

"Pretty much, same destroy the world plot, different day. Story of my life." She grinned slightly.

"Do you need anything else? An extra set of hand or eyes?"

"If you are offering, I wouldn't say no."

Lucifer stepped closer to the desk. Her eyes were trying to focus on anything but the huge wings. She actually wanted to touch them.

"You haven't asked about them." He said quietly, he sounded uncomfortable about his wings.

"Asked about what?" She asked but caught his eyes. "If you don't want to talk about them, I won't ask."

"How considerate. You just accept them without joking. You do believe in a lot,"

"You are talking to the woman who has the Philosopher's Stone in her possession. I accept a lot of things other people dismiss."

They locked eyes again and he shrugged, the wings disappeared. "I'll cut those off later." He said, more to himself than her.

She almost said something, he was going to cut his wings off, but stopped herself. It wasn't her place. He had free will like everyone else.

"So what's the mission?" Lucifer asked.

"I need to translate something. This glyph has been showing up everywhere looked for the past week and it is creeping me out. And it takes a lot to creep me out. So here I am and I was hoping you had a guide to a dead language." She turned back to the bookcase and studied it.

"Use anything you need, just be nice to them. they are older than you." He said. Lucifer stared her, did he think she was a guest, or an intruder? All he would really see was a frazzled woman. He reached out to touch her face. "Is that dirt?

She barely looked at him as her sleeve came up to wipe where he had touched. "Probably, I've been preoccupied." Now annoyance and a hint of desperation entered her voice. "Why can't I find this glyph?"

Lucifer had to take pity on her. "Maybe if you looked at it from the right angle…" He flipped the paper she had brought.

Her eyes closed, and she slowly breathed out of her mouth. "Of course, the moon glyph for fire. How did I not see that?" Her shoulders dropped, and she yawned.

"When was the last time you slept?" He asked.

"What's today?"

"Wednesday." He stated.

"I slept on Tuesday."

"Of what century? Come, you need to sleep." He took her hand and led her to bed.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead.' She attempted to fight back.

"That's not how that works, trust me." Lucifer said.

Her grip loosened. "Fine, a quick nap."

"That's a good girl." He grinned at her.

She would have had some smart comment back, but sleep overtook her as soon as she hit the bed.

* * *

 **Yes, I know, still no name. There is a reason for that.**

 **Reviews please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Lucifer.**

 **What's next?**

* * *

The next morning, her eyes fluttered open and her arm reached over to grab another pillow. Why was the curtain open? She never opened curtains. Come to think of it, this bed was very comfortable. Something was off. She bolted up in bed, fist at the ready.

"Do you always wake up wanting to punch someone?" Lucifer stood a few feet away.

She blinked a few times and looked around the room. So, this is what the penthouse at Lux looked like during the day. Then her eyes dropped, and she stared confused. She was still fully dressed, muddy boots and all.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, handing her a mug of coffee.

"Better than last time." She answered honestly.

"I'm only slightly insulted. You were dead on your feet last night."

She agreed. "Thanks for the coffee. I'll pay for the dry cleaning."

"Don't worry about it. You only left mud on the floor and the sheets."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Pretty much satisfied he wasn't going to ask for anything, she got out of the bed. She stood and stretched, then her eyes went to the window. "I missed it." She sounded sad.

"Missed what?" He asked, confused.

"The sunrise."

"Well, there will be another one tomorrow."

A small smile crossed her face. "Tomorrow isn't promised." Then she changed the subject. "Where did you sleep last night?" She hardly thought they shared a bed.

"I don't sleep, actually." He responded.

"So the bed is just a prop?" Why did she like teasing the Devil so much?

"You know for a fact that is not true." He grinned. "Breakfast is on the table over there."

She was about to say that she wasn't hungry but her rumbling stomach betrayed her. A few pieces of toast and the mug of coffee was enough for her.

Lucifer stared at her. "I put of this whole spread and that's all you eat?"

"My eating habits are like my sleeping habits, terrible." She answered honestly. Then she noticed he was staring intently at her, and it was finally uncomfortable. "Yes, can I help you with something?"

"You know, this is the second time we have seen each other, and I don't know your name." He said.

"It's whatever you want it to be." She barely looked at him, her eyes were fixed back on the titles on the book shelf.

"That's not fair. You know my name." There was almost a whine in his voice.

"Everyone knows your name. Lucifer, Satan, Iblis, Baphomet, Azazel, Beelzebub, Mastema[KM1] ."

"Well anyway, it isn't fun. Names give powers and identity, a glimpse into the naked soul."

"And you wonder why I don't want to share."

"After our encounter four years ago, you can't be shy."

She stared at him, wheels turning in her head. Then she sighed, giving in. "Jane."

"Jane? Like Jane Doe?" He didn't seem to buy it.

"Let's go with Jane Doyle."

"You don't look like a Jane."

This was getting out of hand now. "Stop pushing for more."

"Bossy." He called her.

"On a tight schedule here." And that was the honest truth, the fate of the world hung in the balance.

"So, when does the study session start?"

"Actually, can I just borrow a few? I would rather work in my motel room, somewhere with less distractions."

"When did this become a library? Fine, but there will be stiff penalties if any books are returned late."

She gathered five books and passed him on the way to door. "I'm counting on it." She considered a good-bye kiss but knew there was no time and no real reason for that.

* * *

Lucifer watched the woman who called herself Jane leave his penthouse, five books in her arms. She was a mystery wrapped in an encyclopedia. And he wanted to know more.

He went about his morning routine until his cell phone rang about noon.

"Good afternoon Detective, what's the case today?" He listened for a moment. "Hardly sounds interesting but I'll be right there." He hung up and grabbed his jacket before heading out the door.

* * *

He arrived at the crime scene and quickly found Chloe. She was with Dan and Ella and a dead body.

The body wasn't harmed at all. What caught Lucifer's eye was one of the four brands on the victim's chest. He had seen that symbol before and now needed an expert to help solve the case.

Lucifer had hoped to slip away without Chloe noticing. He almost got away with it too. But Dan saw him and then Chloe called out to him.

"Detective, I'll be right back!" He yelled to her.

* * *

 **Yay, she has a name, a fake one but we and Lucifer can call her something.**

 **Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do no own Lucifer.**

 **So, Jane's pretty awesome, that is going to come out in this chapter.**

* * *

Jane stood with her fingers laced behind her head. Her motel room had been transformed into a make shift research lab. Both beds were covered with open books. So was the small table and most of the floor. There was only a small walkway to the bathroom and the door. She had notebooks with her messy notes scribbled on each page.

Jane herself was a little better for wear. The shower had done wonders. She was now dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, as her damp hair hung down her back. But her look last night and this morning was normal for her. Tracking down artifacts and traveling constantly didn't leave much time for self-care. Not that Jane minded.

The room hadn't been cleaned in four days. She hadn't allowed the maid in, maybe she would tomorrow. The trash needed to be taken out, it was overflowing with take-out containers.

The silence was suddenly broken by three loud knocks on the door. Jane stared and wondered. No one knew she was here. Or at least she didn't think anyone knew she was here.

Maybe it was housekeeping, she could only blow her off so many times. Maybe it was the manager. But Jane couldn't think of a reason he would need to talk to her. She had paid for two weeks in advance, in cash. She wasn't loud, unlike the neighbors to the right.

Another three loud knocks. Whoever it was had to be impatient. Jane grabbed a small gun from the desk and walked to the door. She opened it slightly, keeping the gun behind her back.

"It's about time you answered." Lucifer huffed. "'Almost thought I had the wrong place."

"How did you find me?" Jane asked.

"Well, this place is called 'A Good Night's Rest', something you don't understand."

Jane stared and had to argue. "What do you need? I'm in the middle of something important."

"There's a body at a crime scene with the same symbol you were researching last night."

Her eyes widened. "Let me change my clothes." She let him inside and closed the door behind him.

Lucifer saw her put the gun back on the table. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"I didn't know it was you. I can't be too careful." She pulled some pieces of clothing form a duffel bag. She headed to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

About ten minutes later, Jane opened the door and the transformation was impressive. The business suit, heels and light makeup made her look professional and knowledgeable.

"You look nice. Hurry up please, I can't leave the Detective alone for too long." He did sound short on time.

"The Detective?" Jane questioned.

"My partner. I'm a civilian consultant for the LAPD. And if anyone asks, you're my consultant." Lucifer informed her.

"Your consultant? I work for the Devil now? Scary thought." She sighed then grabbed a purse.

"No, you work with the Devil. It's a better position."

"Is it?" Jane asked before packing a few things up in bags or drawers, including the gun. "Alright, let's go."

He opened the door and led her to his car. Then they drove off without another word.

* * *

"Look who decided to show back up. I thought you were on a coffee run." Detective Chloe Decker stated when she saw Lucifer pull back up to the crime scene. "And you brought a friend. Why did you bring a friend?"

"She's not just a friend. Detective, I would like to introduce J…"

But Jane was quicker and stuck out her hand. "Doctor Ann Twictee, I teach iconology at Georgetown. There's a symbol on the body?"

Chloe stared for a moment. "Yeah, four symbols. I only recognized one of them. It's over there." She pointed to a body a few feet away. Jane smiled and walked over. Lucifer was going to follow but Chloe grabbed his arm. "Please tell me she isn't a one-night stand, that she actually knows what she's talking about."

"Yes to the one-night stand but that isn't important. She does excel in her field of knowledge."

"How am I going to explain her to the chief? She doesn't have any paperwork."

"Say I hired a consultant, Detective."

"The consultant hired a consultant, without running it by anyone. You just show up at a crime scene with her."

Lucifer had to stop her ranting. "Detective, we are in good hands. Trust me."

Chloe seemed to calm down slightly. "Fine, but she does one thing wrong, it's on you." She let go of his arm and they walked over to where Jane was having a lively discussion with Ella.

* * *

"First time with a dead body?" The overly bubbly woman with the camera asked Jane.

"First time with a fresh body. He's still juicy." Jane stated and realized where that line had come from. The victim was a middle aged white man, decent looking and still fully clothed.

"Still juicy? What kind of bodies do you usually see?"

"I go to dig sites and see bodies that have been dead for centuries. Sorry, I should have introduced myself. Ann, professor of iconology at Georgetown. I was called in to translate symbols."

"Oh cool. Ella Lopez, I work in the lab. First time in LA?"

"No, second actually." Jane wasn't a fan of small talk and had to steer the conversation back to the task at hand. "So, what can you tell me about the body?"

"Right to business, I get it. When the case is done, then it's bonding time. Very professional of you. So, he's been dead for a few hours. No visible trauma apart from these…" She pulled the man's shirt open to reveal four one-inch brands on his chest.

"Chloe only knows one of them but the rest…"

"Fire." The word slipped out of Jane's mouth. "They all mean fire."

"What means fire?" Chloe finally got over Jane and Ella, and she had Lucifer in tow.

"Aries is a fire sign, the upward facing triangle is the basic symbol, this is the moon sign and the final one is a rune." Jane pointed to each symbol. "And they form a perfect square which is one of the first signs of mankind. It's a fixed symbol of the universe representing a stable reference point. Also, it's solid unlike the never ending motion of the circle." Jane found she liked to lecture every time she did it.

Chloe looked over at Lucifer who just grinned. "Told you she knows her stuff."

"Any significance to the position, right above the heart? Heart and fire?" Chloe asked.

"Heart burn." Someone new suddenly pipped in.

"Dan, really? Heartburn? Chloe asked.

"What? It's not as smart as what she said but it makes sense. Who are you?" The man wore a badge.

"Ann, she's Lucifer's consultant." Chloe told him.

Dan looked at Ann and then Lucifer. "Sure, she is."

"Time of death and were the brands made before or after death?" Chloe asked Ella.

"Time of death between midnight and three in the morning. Judging on how clean the brands are, the victim must have been dead when he was branded. The guy would have thrashed around a lot, they weren't done all at once, it was one after another after another after another."

"Any ID on him?"

"His wallet, watch and cell phone are still on him. Michael Smith, he's from Minnesota So it wasn't a robbery. Maybe the murderer was trying to send a message to someone." Dan offered.

"Alright, notify the next of kin and find out if he had any enemies. Check his social media also. Meet you guys back at the station." Chloe gave directions out.

Chloe, Dan and Ella walked off. Lucifer stayed behind with Jane.

"Pretty sure she didn't mean me." Jane remarked to him. She could already sense some distrust from the detective. Well, she did show up out of nowhere with knowledge not many people had.

"No, you are coming. We are working together and are going to be joined at the hip. Unless you want to be joined elsewhere?"

Jane couldn't help the grin that threatened to cross her face. "I'll let you know when it's a good time for pleasant conversations."

"You do that. So, Doctor Ann Twitcee. You lie very well."

"Well it's a second language. Though in my case, fifteenth."

* * *

 **So I like to think of Lucifer's relationship with Jane mirrors his relationship he had with Candy. Though there are differences, like she knows he is the Devil, they are NOT getting married and she is not going to fake cry. Yes, she used a different name. I will keep calling her Jane.**

 **Reviews? What do you think of her so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Lucifer.**

 **So, I really hope I got everyone's voice right.**

* * *

"Ann's cool, I like her." Ella half announced to the room as she examined the body further.

"Ella, you just met her. Besides, you like everyone." Dan commented.

"Not true, there are some people I don't like. People who hurt animals for one. But I do have to admit, there is something different about Ann. I mean did you see the look she and Lucifer shared? They totally did it."

"That was basically a given." Dan scoffed.

"What's a given?" Chloe entered the lab.

"That Ann and Lucifer slept together. Who does he think he is, bringing his one-night stands to a crime scene." Dan responded.

"Shockingly, I am grateful. She was right about the brands. And I don't care that Lucifer slept with her, why should I care?" Chloe got a bit defensive.

"Though you guys have to agree, she isn't really his type. Way too smart and I can't see her throwing herself at him." Ella commented, realizing Chloe was getting slightly uncomfortable.

* * *

Jane spent the next few hours at the motel lobby. She took about fifteen minutes to hide all her books and weapons before calling down to the front desk to ask for housekeeping. Now, curled up on a worn couch, she read a book on comparative religions. A hour later, she returned to her room. It was spotless, too bad she was going to mess it up again.

The entire books collection came back out and she had the brands in her mind. Four signs that meant fire. Four different signs from different cultures that meant fire. Whose work was this? Why was it happening? She certainly had her work cut out for her.

After she had gotten all the information she could out of the books she had, Jane decided to return them to Lux and see what else was inside the treasure chest. She packed up the five and headed out.

It was nearing early evening, not yet happy hour so the club wasn't yet crowded. Shockingly, Jane didn't feel the need to rush upstairs, she didn't want people to think the wrong thing about her.

So, Jane took a seat at the bar. She chucked to herself, when was the last time she sat at a bar for fun? She ordered her usual and drank in silence. Jane placed a few bills on the bar and headed walked away. Jane waited patiently for the elevator. The door opened, and she walked inside. A moment later, it opened to the penthouse.

She stepped out and opened her mouth to greet Lucifer but realized he wasn't alone. And no words came from her open mouth.

"Really, he makes you speechless? Jane, this is my brother, Amenadiel." Lucifer said casually.

"We already met, Luci." Amenadiel stated, his voice just as she remembered it.

"Really, you have?" Lucifer asked, his eyes going between both Jane and his brother.

 _Six years ago._

 _Jane was pretty sure she was more than half covered in dirt but she didn't care. The crate was just within reach. And inside the crate, pieces of the true cross._

 _She paused and took a deep breath, nothing would ever compare to how she felt right now. Her fingers closed on the lid and prepared to lift it._

 _But a blinding light stopped her, forcing her to hide behind the crate._

 _"Those are not for human eyes." Came a loud voice._

 _Was it possible? Was it really the All Almighty speaking to her? Did she dare look up?_

 _"Those pieces hold power that is too much for mortals." The voice spoke again._

 _"I know that. I want to move it to a safer place." Jane said._

 _The light diminished, and she heard footsteps. Then someone stood in front of her._

 _"Look at me."_

 _Jane forced her eyes up. There stood a well-built man with huge black wings. "You're an angel." How any words left Jane's mouth was beyond her._

 _"Amenadiel, God's favored son. You want to protect the world?"_

 _"Yes, mankind only needs faith to believe, not physical items. And if this power fell into the wrong hands, the consequences would be devastating."_

 _"To say the least. But are you being truthful or just saying what I want to hear?"_

 _"Is it possible to lie to an angel?" She asked._

 _"Many have tried and failed. I will hold you to your word, human." He nodded and before Jane's wide eyes, flew off_

"So, what are you doing here with my brother? Or do I want to know?" Amenadiel asked.

"I had a favor to cash in. I need Lucifer's help to protect the world." Jane answered, still feeling odd talking to an angel.

"It's not your job to protect the world, mortal."

"Actually it is." She brought her hand up to her eye. Why didn't her secret organization have a sign or handshake? Of course, no one ever expected to run into an angel.

Immediately, Amenadiel understood. "You're part of the Eye? I never knew them to take on such young recruits."

"Have to make sure the agents can do the job, I guess."

"The Eye? What is the Eye, brother? I never heard if it." Lucifer felt so left out.

"It's on a need to know basis…" Jane began.

"And you clearly don't need to know." Amenadiel finished. "Things like this can happen when you leave the Silver City, Luci." He turned back to Jane. "Don't fail, you know what can happen." And he walked out of the penthouse.

Now while Jane wanted to question why an angel walked out as opposed to flying out but another thing was on her mind. "Luci?" She looked at Lucifer.

"Childhood nickname my brother still uses. Still have to come up with one for him."

"You had a childhood?" This was an entirely new concept for Jane. Baby angels, toddler angels, teen age angels. Well, currently one of those stood in front of her.

"Yes, this doesn't just happen." He pointed to himself. "It took eons and eons. So, on to a research session?"

"Of course, why else would I be here?" Jane asked and placed the books on the table. There had been a sick feeling in her stomach since the first body. Something wasn't right or she was missing something very important.

Lucifer cleared his throat to remind her he was in the room and Jane promptly ignored him. "All work and no play makes Jane a dull girl." He sighed.

"You know I'm anything but dull." She shot back, opening up a book and leafing through its pages.

"Yes I do. So is there a Mr. Mysterious object collector member of the Eye who saves the world on the side?" Lucifer asked.

"That would be my father." Jane answered. There was silence from Lucifer. "Oh, that's not what you meant. You asked if there was a special man in my life."

"I was about to kick you out of here."

"My dad taught me everything and eventually got me into in the Eye. I loved travelling and going to museums with him…"

"Let me finish the story. After your father's tragic death during a mission, you took up the mantle, vowed to save the world and in the process, hope to average his death." Lucifer leaned back, feeling he knew her full story.

Jane raised an eye brow at him and stared for a moment. "My father is still alive. Last time we spoke, he was somewhere in Asia."

"Oh."

"Why do you assume the worst?"

"Because humans are the worst." He answered her.

"Well, you have seen more than I have."

"Getting back to the original question. Do you have a man? Or woman? I don't judge."

"Shouldn't you ask that before you sleep with someone?" She chuckled. "No, I don't have someone waiting for me in every country. I don't have anyone."

"It sounds lonely."

"I stay busy and try not to think about it. I don't have friends or connections." She suddenly stopped and turned to him. "Do you ever feel like that?"

Lucifer was taken back. "Feel like what?"

"You're the Devil, not the sort of person to be friends with. I'm guessing those you might be close to have no idea who you really are and just see the charming personality. You can't be open and honest with anyone. Are you lonely?"

"I run a club, I am always surrounded by people."

"You can be lonely without being alone." Jane couldn't believe she was having this sort of conversation with the Devil.

"Last time I checked, you weren't my therapist."

"And I wouldn't want to be, there isn't enough money in this world to have that job." She shook her head. "Do you have a therapist?"

"Yes, I go and chat with Linda every week."

"So, you admit you have issues and you go to work on them? That is shocking." Things got odder by the moment.

"That's what I do, shock people, make them understand and give into their deepest desires." He stood up and walked over to her.

"The only thing I desire right now is to catch the killer. Besides this is me, I have seen everything. Nothing should shock me anymore."

"That sounds like a challenge." Lucifer leaned in close and ran a finger across her shoulders.

Her eyes shot up to meet his. Connections weren't normal for her, everything was unusual about their relationship, if one could call it a relationship. But she could give into her desires, no one would get hurt. "You going to take the challenge?" Had she waited too long to get back with him?

"I never back down from a challenge." Lucifer picked her up and carried her to bed. "Prepare to be shocked."

* * *

 **They can get personal, Jane is super curious about him, so she feels comfortable asking him questions. And she has a job that allows her to save the world, so cool.**

 **Yes, we all know Lucifer is hot and yeah Jane does jump into bed with him a handful of times.**

 **Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

"Are you sure I can't drive you back to your motel?" Lucifer asked the following morning.

"Are you always this accommodating? And yes I am sure." Jane answered. The night had only been a waste research wise. She could walk, hours later at least.

Lucifer only graced her with a smile then his cell phone rang. He quickly answered it. "Good morning, Detective."

Jane didn't pay any attention as she pulled her clothes back on.

"On my way." He hung up and turned back to Jane. "There's another dead body with more brands. We need to get to the station."

Jane nodded. "We need to stop arriving together, people might get the wrong idea about us."

"People can think whatever they want, we don't have to listen or even care. Now come on, the body is getting cold."

* * *

They walked through the door of the lab as Ella was taking pictures of the newest dead body. This time it was younger woman of Middle Eastern descent.

"Where are the brands this time?" Jane didn't bother with any greeting.

"And good morning to you too. Same as before, wallet and phone still on the body, her name is Jasmine. The brands aren't on the chest this time." Ella said. "There's four on the foot. And she was clearly dead before, like the other victim. The poor girl was found outside a church."

"Lucifer … and Ann. Why am I not surprised?" Chloe entered the room, Dan on her tail.

"What, did you two car pool again?" He asked.

"Yes, someone has to save the environment and it clearly isn't going to be you humans." Lucifer said.

"Recycling and turning off lights when leaving rooms helps too. What do these brands stand for?" Chloe directed the question to Jane.

"Earth, again with the zodiac, basic, moon glyph and rune. And it's on the foot because I am guessing the foot is man's only constant contact with the earth. Any other markings?"

"She has a tattoo on her right shoulder blade, a flag of Iraq. Anyone ever been there?" Ella asked.

There was a no from both Chloe and Dan while Jane answered differently. "Yes, once, about three years ago. It's a beautiful country." Her voice didn't really match what she was saying though.

"We need to figure out who she is, how and if she is somehow connected to the first victim and stop the murderer. Any ideas?"

An idea popped into Jane's mind and she almost didn't want to share it. It was crazy and old and slightly illegal. But there was a murderer on the loose in LA and in order for Jane to properly do her job, she had to say it. "I have an idea."

"Great, at least someone does." Chloe said. "What is it?"

"You might not like it but I just need some banisteriopsis and psychitria viridis."

"Those are both illegal substances." Dan pointed out.

"I know."

"And what do you plan on doing with them?" Chloe asked.

"Taking them, shamans have been doing it for centuries, it works for them." Jane said. "It could help to figure out who or what is behind the murders. Ancient symbols are the common thread between both bodies, why not use something ancient to solve it?"

There was silence in the room.

"Guys, we don't have anything else. Who knows how long it will take to connect these two people?" Ella stated.

Chloe heaved a sigh. "I don't believe I am saying this, but sure. Ann, take the drugs under one condition, I have to be there."

"Fine, I don't have a problem with that." Jane nodded her head then turned to Lucifer. "Can you get the substances?"

"Why do you think I can get it?" He asked. Four pairs of eyes stared at him.

"Because you are you, Lucifer." Jane said. "I'm also going to need something from the case to focus on?"

"Wait, you want me to steal something from the evidence locker?" Chloe sounded horrified.

"Well, it's either that or I do illegal drugs in the station." Jane had to admit she was having a little bit of fun here.

"Fine, this had better work."

"A drawing of the brands will be enough."

"You could have just said that." Chloe huffed.

* * *

Much later that night found Lucifer, Chloe and Jane in the penthouse. Both Dan and Ella decided to stay at the station to figure out connections between the two victims.

"I still can't believe we are doing this." Chloe kept repeating over and over.

"Relax, this method is much older than any of yours. You mean to tell me that you don't believe what shamans do?" Jane said, getting herself comfortable on the couch.

"One dose of banisteriopsis and psychitria viridis as requested. Don't ask what I had to do to get this." Lucifer handed over a small bag to Jane.

"Wasn't going to. Just so you know, this ceremony of sorts ends with a lot of vomit, to get it out of my system. Just be prepared." Jane said and emptied the bag into a small cup. She then mixed it with hot water. "Bottoms up."

Jane leaned back into the couch and relaxed. Chloe and Lucifer tried to do the same across from her.

Then she sat straight up and began to frantically look around the room, clearly seeing something no one else did. Jane's hand gripped an unseen object and began to move.

Chloe understood the motion. "She is writing or drawing something. We need paper and a pen."

Lucifer handed her what she asked for. "You just going to put it in her hand? Is that safe? Or is this like not waking a sleep walker?" He asked.

"Don't know, but we don't have time." Chloe wrapped Jane's hand around the pen and put a pad of paper in her lap.

It was a long ten minutes. The sketch was slowly becoming a person, it started at the feet and moved upwards.

Chloe had to let out a sigh of relief. Who knew this was going to be so easy.

Jane was just about to start drawing a face but suddenly stopped. The pen froze and she looked like she had seen a ghost. Her pen began to make erratic marks on the page. She then threw the pad across the room in fear.

Chloe and Lucifer watched in silence, not knowing what was going to happen next. Jane slummed forward and the vomiting began.

"You can handle this, right Detective? As a mother, you have done this before?" Lucifer said as he almost bolted towards the door.

Chloe yelled about him. "Coward!" But she was going to stay by Jane's side. She didn't have a choice.

* * *

It was hours before Jane finally stopped vomiting. She was now sitting back with a wet cloth on her forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Thanks for standing with me. It was kind of gross."

"Well, I have a kid, at this point there's nothing I haven't seen." She handed her a glass of water.

"Where's Lucifer?"

"Downstairs, probably enjoying himself."

Jane scoffed. "Coward. Did it work?"

"You drew a person, or rather almost finished drawing a person. You threw the pad across the room."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I don't know why anyone would want to do that ceremony more than once."

"That was my first time." Jane admitted.

"Seriously? You are so lucky we got something out of it."

The elevator opened and Lucifer walked in. "Oh good, you're back in our world. What to see what you drew before making it fly?"

"Sure." Jane answered, not remembering drawing anything.

He handed her the pad and she just stared speechless.

"You are quite the artist." Chloe commented.

"Apparently only when I'm stoned. I usually can only draw stick figures." Jane replied.

"So who's the murderer? Did you see a face?" Lucifer asked.

Jane swallowed hard, Yes, she had seen everything. "No, I didn't see a face. The scene suddenly changed and I saw my greatest fear."

"Which is?"

"Snakes."

Lucifer actually laughed. "Seriously. You're scared of snakes?"

Chloe shot him a dirty look.

"Yeah, when I was younger, I was on field trip and I went off on my own adventure. I ended up on the roof of a circus train. I fell into the car and right into the snake cage. I had nightmares for years." She shuddered.

Chloe sighed. "Well, you tried, that's what counts."

"I think I should go back to my motel so I can actually sleep." Jane suggested.

"You don't want to stay here?" Lucifer asked.

"No."

"I'll drive you back." Chloe offered, sensing something was suddenly different between Ann and Lucifer.

"Thanks." Jane headed to the door without a good bye to Lucifer. She followed Chloe to her car and didn't bother with any chit chat.

Ten minutes later, they pulled up to the motel. "Here's a bottle of water. You need anything, call me. We are going to need you in morning, I can come get you around nine."

"Sure, thanks again." Jane got out of the car and got into the room.

Once she was alone and surrounded by silence, she paced the floor, muffling her worries, fears an

* * *

 **So, Jane has so nontraditional methods when it comes to solving crimes. And she is clearly keeping things to herself. Yeah, Chloe is not trusting her.**

 **Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

Jane stood outside of the motel waiting for Chloe the next morning. She had a restless night's sleep. She hoped they would stop for coffee. Chloe looked like a coffee person.

Chloe's car pulled up. "Good morning. We are going to have to make a stop. Trixie, say hi."

"Hi." Came a voice from the back seat.

"Hello." Jane answered. So this was Chloe's daughter.

"Trixie, this is Ann, she is helping me solve a case." Then she turned to Jane. "How did you sleep?"

Jane buckled her seat belt. "I've had worst nights. Is coffee a possibility?"

"Sure, there's a place on the way to Trixie's sitter."

"Yay, coffee." Trixie cheered from the back seat.

"No monkey, none for you. Not until at least college." Chloe said.

Jane looked at Chloe and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Monkey."

"Your mom have a pet name for you?"

Jane had a far off look in her eye. "I was sunshine."

Soon they pulled up to small café. Chloe got out of the car. "They are super crowded. What kind of coffee do you want?"

"Black, no milk or sugar." Jane answered.

"Sure. Be right back."

This left Jane alone in the car with Trixie. Her hands ached for something to do and she pulled out a deck of cards from her back. She began to absentmindedly shuffling a deck of cards. She had her quirks,

"Are you going to do a magic trick?" Trixie asked.

You want to see one?" The girl nodded and Jane turned around in her seat. "Ok, so here are the four jacks, the jack of hearts, the jack of diamonds, the jack of spades and the jack of clubs. They are robbers and their target is this tall building." She showed Trixie each jack and then the deck of cards. "They land on the roof with their helicopter." She made helicopter noises and placed the four jacks on the top of the deck. "The first one goes to the basement to turn off the security system." She stuck one card into the deck near the bottom. "The second jack goes to the fourth floor to steal the money." She stuck another card near the middle of the deck. "The third jack goes to the ninth floor to steal the jewels." She stuck the next card into the deck near the top. "And the final jack stays with the helicopter as the lookout. But oh no, the cops found them. Hurry up Jacks, get back to the helicopter." Jane tapped the deck then turned over the top four cards. "One, two, three, four jacks."

Trixie just stared, no wonder on her face. Jane was honestly hurt, confused and a little hurt.

"I know how you did that trick." Trixie said.

"Really, you want to explain it to me?"

The girl leaned forward to whisper in Jane's ear. A moment later, she pulled back, a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

Jane nodded reluctantly. "You have a good eye, nothing gets past you."

Then Chloe returned with the two coffees. "The place was a nightmare. Alright, off to the sitter and we are going to the station."

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Chloe and Jane walked into the station. Jane got escorted to Chloe's desk. "Just sit here until Ella is ready."

"Sure." Jane said and looked around the room. Police officers everywhere, all busy with their job. Dan was sitting next to her, doing a cross word puzzle. Her eyes studied the page.

"Ten down is Rhodes." She said to him.

"What? Oh, thanks."

"And twenty eight across is Gertrude. Forty four down is Charon. And sixty two across is…"

Dan held the paper out to her. "Here, just finish it. Apparently I'm stupid."

"Are you sure you don't want to do it? And you aren't stupid, your schooling didn't teach everything." She took the paper from and quickly filled in about fifteen answers. "Four down 'Keeping up with the blank." She asked him.

"Kardashians. Keeping up with the Kardashians, it's a TV show " Dan answered and received a blank stare. "Really, you never heard of the Kardashians? They are a famous family."

"What are they famous for?" Jane asked.

Dan paused. "I don't really know."

"Guys, Ella has something." Chloe walked over to let them know and they both followed her into the lab. Lucifer was in there already.

"Morning Detective Douche and …Ann." He greeted them.

Jane looked over at Dan, confused by the nickname. He just shrugged. She apparently still had to get used to the fact she was dealing with a teenager.

"We need to find this serial killer."

"It's not a serial killer yet, there needs to be at least three bodies for that classification." Jane corrected Chloe.

"Seriously?"

"Alright, so I found some interesting stuff on the victims. They both have oil residue on them, I still need to figure out what kind of oil it is. But they were killed in the same place then moved, the first one to the beach and the second one to the church. Then, I searched their social media, they are both very active. Our first victim spent last week at the Fowler Museum where victim two worked." Ella told them.

"Finally a connection." Chloe said.

"Also, there's an auction tonight at the Fowler museum, they are partnering up with Getty Villa. There is a chance the killer could be there. Who wants to get dressed up and talk history with stuffy old men?"

"Great. Ella, could you get me a ticket, I'll go." Chloe instantly volunteered.

"How many languages do you speak?" Jane asked and that wasn't the end to her questions. "Do you know the difference between Corinthian and Ionic columns? Can you read sand script? Have you studied North African mythology? Or have an understanding of iconology in early Christian art?"

Chloe was silent, she couldn't answer positively to any of those questions.

"Seriously, how do you know so much?" Dan asked.

"Books, lots of books. And hands on research. Look, you are going into the lion's den of sorts with museum people. They could tear you apart. I'm your best bet for getting any information."

The room went silent, options were being weighed. Dan quickly excused himself with the need to secure a ticket for the auction.

"Fine, but you are going to have a wire." Chloe told her.

"That would tip them off. I'll take notes and bring everything back in the morning." Jane did not want to be watched or over heard. She could do her job without supervision.

Chloe was about to argue back but Ella piped in. "Do you have a dress? I'm guessing you can't show up like that?"

Jane looked down at her clothes, at least these weren't stained. "No, I don't."

"Then come on, we are going shopping." Ella grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her out of the lab.

Chloe watched them. "I don't trust her." She said to no one in peculiar.

"Really, you hide your feelings so well." Lucifer said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I mean it. You have plans tonight?"

"Finally taking me up on my offer of sex, are we Detective?" That seemed to brighten him up.

"No, I need you to go to the auction with Ann. Something is up."

Lucifer's shoulders dropped. "She is not going to like anyone tagging along."

"Do I look like I care what others think? Just be there tonight."

* * *

"So what size are you?" Ella asked as she and Jane wandered the racks. Or rather Jane followed Ella who seemed to be on a mission.

"A four."

"Any must haves? Sleeves, no sleeves? Backless? What kind of neckline or waistline? Long or short?" Ella had her own list of questions.

"I really don't care. I'm not dress up sort of girl." Jane answered honestly.

"You have to care about color. What's your favorite color?"

Jane actually had to think, Lucifer had commented she looked nice in green, but was that her favorite color? "I don't have one."

"Seriously? You are not giving me much to work with. What color was your bedroom growing up?"

"Terra Cotta." It was also covered in ancient artwork. Jane had been fascinated by the ancient world from an early age.

"Ok, tell me something about yourself, I can get some clues there. What's your favorite Christmas memory?"

Jane smiled. "About three years ago, my dad and I were back packing through New Zealand. It was Christmas Eve and we were in the middle of nowhere. It was just us and the stars."

"Wow, that sounds so peaceful. What about this dress?" Ella held up a short black dress.

"No, I think I would stand out too much. That's not my style."

"And what is your style?"

"I blend into the background, ask all the right questions, get the answers I need and get out. No one remembers me."

"I'm guessing you don't have a lot of friends?"

"I used to, everyone has classmates but you know what happens. Graduation and people go to college, and then move away for good. It's not like I have a normal job where we all gather around the water cooler and gossip about our weekends." Jane's words came rolling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Because you travel so much?" Ella ventured.

"Yep." Then she paused. "This is weird, I don't usually open up to people this easily."

"Don't worry, I just have the kind of personality that people feel comfortable enough to open up. What about this one?"

Jane shrugged. "Maybe."

"If your eyes don't light up the moment you see it, move on."

"Good advice."

"Yeah, can be used in just about any situation in life." Ella continued to search. "So, your childhood makes me understand your relationship with Lucifer."

Jane looked at Ella, an odd expression crossed her face.

"Oh my gosh, did I say too much? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

How was Jane supposed to keep this conversation going now? That she, as a member of the Eye, was sleeping with the Devil? Did Ella knew who Lucifer was? "He attended one of my lectures a few years back and I thought I would look him up. And given my extensive knowledge base, he called me into this case."

"So you two are sleeping together like all the time?"

"It's not as often as you think. It's just really good sex." That was as honest as Jane could be.

"If you break his heart…"

"Does he seem like the kind of man who is capable of really caring about one person? We will both be fine."

"Well, there is Chloe." Ella answered, more to herself though.

"Chloe?" Maybe there was something there, but it wasn't a pressing issue. "And he's your friend, isn't he?"

"Yes, definitely friends. I got him to go to church with me."

Jane laughed. "Wow, I wish I could have seen that. He's lucky to have real friends." She had been looking through a rack while she spilled a chapter of her life to Ella. Her hand stopped on a hanger and her eyes stared.

"I think you found the dress. Let's go try it on."

Jane found herself in the dressing room, she did like the way she looked.

"Come out, I want to see this." Ella asked. A moment later, she was graced with a very polished woman in front of her. "Yes, definitely the one. Can you breathe? Can you move alright?"

"Yes and yes." Jane walked around to look at herself in all the mirrors. Then Jane pointed to Ella's cross necklace "You believe?"

"This? Of course. You talk to Him?"

'Honestly, I talk to anyone who will listen. My lectures and my own experiences have shown me it's all real. People decide who or what they want to follow. For me, I'm not missing out on Heaven because of a technicality."

"Didn't some famous person say that too?"

"Elvis Presley."

"Ahh, the king of rock. Tell me an odd fact about you."

"Odd fact? I carry a pocket dictionary on me at all time. I like to read it in my down time."

Ella laughed. "Read a dictionary, that's a new one for sure."

"It helps to build a solid vocabulary. And you can trace the origin of words. It's interesting."

"Alright, it's getting late, we need to pay. We still need to pick up shoes and a purse." Ella check her watch..

Jane headed back to the fitting room to change. "You think I can fit a gun somewhere on this?"

"This is recon only, no gun."

"Off the record, can I fit a gun somewhere?"

"No."

* * *

 **Mission time! Want to see her work?**

 **Reviews please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Lucifer.**

 **First off, I want to publicl** **y thank o0violetphoenix0o for the amazing thoughtful reviews. They always make my day.**

* * *

It was a decent size crowd for an auction. Jane was grateful they weren't packed in there like sardines. There was room to mingle, even though that wasn't her style. She stood off to the side for a good twenty minutes, studying the room. She really had to go talk to people.

"So, where are we starting?" Came a very familiar voice beside her.

At least she had enough sense not to reach for the small knife she had hidden in her hair. "Lucifer? Seriously? What are you doing here? I can handle a simple auction." Jane complained. The point was not to draw attention. Having the Devil shadowing her would ruin everything.

He was perfectly dressed in a black suit. "I know you can, but the Detective thinks differently. I'm your backup."

She stared. Jane hated backup, it made her feel like she wasn't smart enough to handle a situation alone. "Fine, just don't distract me. I am working here."

"Is this you bossy? I like it." And he grinned at her.

Oh, this wasn't going to be difficult at all.

"You look stunning by the way, like a Greek goddess."

Jane winced. Anything Greek made her both comfortable and uncomfortable in her own skin. "Ella helped in picking it out and all the accessories." She didn't want any of the credit.

"Miss Lopez does have good taste though you would never know it the way she dresses at the station."

"Some people care more about comfort than style."

"Actually, I believe they go hand in hand."

"Says the man who has never wore heels or a skin-tight dress." Jane joked then added. "I identify more with a harpy or a fate, not a goddess. Thank you for the compliment."

"Anytime. So where are we starting?"

"You go right, I go left. Ask about moon glyphs and branding."

* * *

An hour passed without too much pain. Jane listen to every person she spoke to. She needed information, she could fake being polite. And she had introduced herself as Katherine Hutchinson.

Lucifer met back up with her. "These people aren't as boring as I thought they would be." They were now walking by the tables that held the items to be auctioned off.

And Jane fell into a rant. "None of these items should be sold to the highest bidder. They are priceless, significant historical artifacts. They should be going back to their country of origin or they belong in a museum."

"Yes, Indiana Jones." Lucifer joked.

"I'm serious. Things are either in countries they don't belong in or in someone's house. People have no idea what they buy and bring home. On top of that, there is so much lost knowledge. I wish that the Library of Alexandria hadn't been destroyed."

"Those bloody Romans." Lucifer half-heartedly agreed.

"You joke but.… oh…" Her eyes focused on a piece of a wall painting.

"You clearly found something you like. You looked at me the same way when we first met."

"Nowhere close." Her gaze only intensified and Jane actually bit her lip.

"Fine, that's how other woman react. You might want to buy it dinner first." He suggested.

"Why, you didn't?" Then she grabbed his arm and pulled him away. There were people close by and she didn't want to be overheard. "The piece had all four of the brands on it."

"So, are you going to bid for it?"

"Going to have to."

"Anything else worth buying here?"

"Probably not. These people, they don't understand these items. The history behind them. They think they study with their huge libraries, but to actually be out there, experiencing it all, it's a whole different game." Jane said. "They don't know how to handle things."

"True, they think that gentler is better but in my experience, fast and hard work just as well." He commented.

"Fast and hard could make something break."

"Older things are made to last longer and handle a pounding."

"They don't make them like they used to." Jane was looking at all the pottery.

"No, they don't. things change, people change. Now a days, you never get to three. You did though, so congratulations."

"Thanks, wait what are you talking about?" She stared at him confused.

"Clearly not the same thing you were talking about."

She retraced their conversation and it dawned on her. "You were talking about sex. Is that all you think about?"

"No, I think about drinking and drugs and music also. Things you don't appreciate."

"There is more to life than that."

"Name five things."

"Knowledge, faith of some sort, family, connections, quiet moments and hope." She rattled off five easily.

"And you understand all those things?'

"Yes." Suddenly Jane wasn't paying attention to him. Her eyes were scanning the room, an odd familiar feeling had settled on her. Then she saw him and an almost giddiness bubbled in her. "You want a drink." That was directed at Lucifer but she didn't wait for a response before walking off.

Had that been a question or a statement? He had no idea but he didn't follow her.

Jane quickly crossed the room and stood next to a man. "I am a stranger traveling from the East seeking that which is lost."

The man didn't move but a tiny grin crossed his face. "I am a stranger traveling from the West, it is I who you seek."

The seriousness only lasted a moment more. The man pulled Jane into a tight hug. "I should have known you would be here."

"Of course, I'm here, Dad. This is my kind of place. I thought you were still in Asia. When did you get here?"

"Only earlier today. Now which item do you have your eye on?"

"Jane, I thought you were getting drinks." Lucifer walked up to her and then noticed the man with her. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Jane? Clever." The man said then stuck out his hand. "Horus Sinclair."

Jane blinked, her father never gave out his birth name, much less their last name. She felt exposed.

"Lucifer Morningstar." Lucifer shook the outstretched hand without a care in the world.

Horus slightly paled then turned to Jane. "How did you get mixed up with him?"

"He's a consultant for the LAPD, I am helping him with a case right now."

"Anything else?" Horus was trying to get more information out of her. And clearly wanted answers now.

"Not here, Dad." Jane said under her breath, wanting to be anywhere else.

"Dad? Well, this is a first." Lucifer, on the other hand, was enjoying the uncomfortableness. "I usually run into jealous husbands or boyfriends, maybe the brother."

"Can you excuse us, Mr. Morningstar. I need to speak with my daughter, alone." Horus led Jane away. "How in holy hell are you working with the Devil? Besides the fact I saw the two of you earlier. You look close."

"I did a favor for him a few years ago, he owes me. Now there are two dead bodies with the different brands. Our paths crossed."

"So, this is strictly business?" Horus wanted to know.

Jane knew how to lie, she spent year lying to everyone about her job, her name, her life in general. But lying to her father… the truth would give him a heart attack, then when he recovered, he would attempt to kill Lucifer. She took a deep breath. "It is strictly business 90% of the time." Her math was about right.

"And the remaining 10% of the time?" There was an emotion in Horus' voice Jane couldn't quite place.

"I really don't want to spell it out. It's already uncomfortable." She shrugged.

"That's my job." He sighed and looked at her. "I still see my little girl, watching The Mummy in her Wonder Woman pajamas eating pop tarts."

"I still love that movie. Maybe O'Connell should be my name on the next mission."

"Thalia, just be careful. He is the Devil."

Her head spun to stare at him. She couldn't remember the last time someone called her by her birth name. She barely remembered it herself. "I will be. As soon as this case is solved, I'm gone. No lingering feelings on either side."

"That kind of love, if you can call it love, isn't right. You deserve better."

"I save the world, what more can I ask for?"

"You're alone."

"So are you." She commented back.

"I had your mother, God rest her soul. We were partners, life was perfect. And you completed our family. I want better for you."

"I am happy, I am important to the world." And she wasn't lying.

Horus looked at his daughter and had to smile. "I see that, and you are good at what you do and you love doing it. But there isn't much of a reward."

"The sun rises the next day. If that isn't a reward, I don't know what it." That's how Jane rationalized her life and job.

Horus pulled his daughter into a tight hug. "Just be careful when it comes to him. And this mission, whatever it is, finish it and move on."

"I know, I know how important I am. And what is at stake." She said.

Lucifer walked up to them. "I hate to break up the family reunion, but the auction is starting. I took the liberty of picking up the numbers for us. This is yours," He handed her one paddle. "And this one is mine, obviously." He held up a paddle that read '69'.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Duty calls. Will I see you after this?"

"No, this was just a recon mission. I'm on my way out of the country again." Horus said. "Thalia, Lucifer." And he walked across the room.

"Thalia? Was he talking to you?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah." Jane said, grabbing his arm and pulled him into the next room to find seats.

"So that's your birth name? You do look like a Thalia. It's pretty."

"I was named after the Greek muse of comedy. There is nothing funny about not being able to find my name on a key chain." She found them a pair of chairs near the front.

"There are worst names, trust me." Lucifer said. That earned him an understanding look from Jane.

"Thanks." Maybe he wasn't so bad, there were moments where he showed his nicer side.

The auction began and there were a lot more items than Jane expected. She was silent, not wanting to lecture either Lucifer or the people around them.

Finally her item came up.

"We are going to start the bidding at five hundred." The man yelled.

Jane raised her paddle. "Five hundred and fifty."

"Six hundred." Came a voice behind them.

Jane risked turning around. There was a very well dressed man sitting a few rows back, and he had two body guards. Great, competition. "Six fifty." She shot back.

"Seven Fifty." Came the counter.

"Are you sure that's the piece you want?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes. Eight Hundred."

"Doesn't seem like it." He scoffed as the mysterious man shouted out a higher number.

"I don't have unlimited funds." She argued.

"No, but you know who does?" At that, Lucifer stood up, paddle in hand. "Ten hundred for whatever that is."

A gasp went through the room, was it enough. Jane turned around to see if the man had given up. He met her eyes and nodded. But they both knew it wasn't over yet.

"Sold!" the auctioneer yelled.

Lucifer looked quite proud of himself and glanced down at Jane. She only grinned back.

* * *

Lucifer and Jane picked up their prize at the front desk after the auction. The man in charge congratulated them before they left the museum.

"Why am I carrying this?" Lucifer asked, holding the slightly heavy piece.

"Because you are stronger." Jane answered.

"Why do I doubt that?"

"I can take that off your hands." Came a new voice in the parking lot.

Jane and Lucifer turned to see the mysterious man from the auction along with his body guards.

"You're the chap who wanted this piece. Someone is a sore loser." Lucifer observed. He didn't seem phased at all.

Jane, on the other hand, tensed. The man was no different than anyone who wanted to take over her dig site, or her research or treasures that didn't belong to them.

"I never lose." He stated.

"First time for everything." Lucifer was still talking while Jane remained silent.

"You have no need for it. You don't even know what it is."

"You're right, I don't. But she does and she is the brains of the operations. What she wants, she gets."

"Well, you do seem attached to the piece, miss." The man's attention turned to Jane. "Maybe I can make it worth your while to hand it over. Join me for a drink and we can see where the night takes us." He offered.

Jane didn't even have to think about it. "Doubt you could do anything to make it up to me for losing this piece."

"Good answer, very good answer. She has me, anyway." Lucifer said.

"And you're enough?" The man would have said more, but suddenly Lucifer placed the piece and before Jane could call out, the man was on the ground.

"Be careful what you say." There was a sense of danger in Lucifer's voice.

The man's body guards should have run at that moment but instead decided to take on both Lucifer and Jane.

Jane had been itching for combat for a while and had to admit the turn of events was welcome. She pulled the small dagger from her hair and fought one of the body guards. She had him knocked out and on the ground sooner than Lucifer. "Keep up, old man." She teased.

The body fell and Lucifer looked at her, his eyes were almost black. It did take him a moment to calm down. "We should get out of here."

"Right." Jane responded.

They walked to his car and got in, Jane held the piece on her lap.

"I didn't expect those kinds of skills from you, I thought you were all knowledge." He said, trying to defuse the seriousness.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. You had some impressive skills too, never thought the Devil could do all that." Then she remembered his jealousy. "And I thought the Greek gods had human like qualities."

"Really, how many Greek gods do you know personally?" He asked, and he didn't receive a verbal response from her. "You are just one surprise after another, aren't you?"

Jane didn't say anything. What was there for her to say besides to agree with him?

"So we need to get this to the station in the morning. Do you want to hold on to it? Or are both you and the piece coming to the penthouse?"

"You can take just it, your place is safer than my motel room. I want to actually sleep tonight. I'll walk to the station in the morning."

"Fine, suit yourself." And he drove her to the motel.

* * *

 **We just learned SO much about her? Do we like her? Do we trust her?**

 **Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

Jane entered the station the next morning with a dress bag. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with it and wanted to show it to Ella. She walked into the lab to hear the worst attempts at the British accent.

"My name is Lucifer Morningstar and I own Lux, the hottest nightclub in LA." Chloe was saying.

Ella laughed and tried her hand at it. "I'm the Devil, tell me your deepest desire."

Both woman laughed then noticed Jane. "What's your best Lucifer impression?" Chloe asked.

"I'll pass on the mockery." Jane shook her head. She could not believe they were openly mocking the Devil. She had too much respect for him to do that. "And your British accents are terrible."

"You can do better?" Ella asked.

Jane knew a challenge when she heard one. Her eyes rolled, and she gave it here best shot. "I'm taking the Underground to the palace to have tea with the Queen. Does my jumper match my eyes?"

Chloe and Ella stared, mouths wide open.

"Wow." Ella managed to get one word out.

"Did you spend time in England?" Chloe asked.

"A short period. I can do almost any accent decently well. Plus, I speak about fifteen languages."

"Oh, cool. Can you speak Swedish? I have always wanted to learn Swedish." Ella almost started bouncing.

"Yes, I can."

"Say something in Swedish."

Jane rolled her eyes. This was why she kept her private life private. But she obligated and said a short sentence.

"What does that mean?" Ella asked.

"I hate it when someone asks me to say something in Swedish." Jane answered. Chloe chuckled. "I can say that line in fifteen languages. I also have a working knowledge of another seven languages. Not enough for a conversation but I can understand a person."

"So, what happened last night?" Chloe wanted to now get to business.

"The auction went well, I walked away with a piece that had etchings of all four types of symbols on it. Ella, about the dress. I left the tag on it hoping to return it but…" Jane opened the bag.

"Holy Mother of God, what happened?" Ella half screamed. The bottom of the dress was ripped in multiple places. "Is that blood?"

"You should see the other guy." Jane joked.

"I had no idea museum auctions could be so violent." Chloe commented. "So where is this magical piece?"

"Lucifer is bringing it because someone sent him in to watch me. He was the one who ended up buying the piece actually."

"Morning everyone." Lucifer walked into the lab, carrying the piece. He was cheerier than usual.

"Looks like someone had a good night." Chloe observed.

"I did and so did she."

"He's not talking about me." Jane didn't look over at him but had clear the air. "Can we focus on this?"

'Fine." He placed the large piece on the table.

Four pairs of eyes studied it.

"Yeah, all I see are symbols. Or am I the only one?" Ella asked quietly.

Jane leaned forward and read the symbols. An unreadable expression crossed her face. "Detective, you had wanted to go to the auction. What can you tell me about this piece?"

Chloe felt like she was put on the spot. "Umm, I see zodiac signs and the other symbols that were on the body. You called them basic symbols and moon glyphs, right?" She was so out of her element.

"Right. And the most important thing about this piece is the fact that it's…" She picked it up and instead of getting a closer look, she dropped it. "Fake."

The loud crash made everyone jump and then just stare at the broken pieces on the floor.

"Seriously? You had to make a mess right here?" Ella did sound angry.

Jane rubbed her head, how had she not have seen that? Was she getting rusty? Words that only one other person understood came out of her mouth at a rapid speed. She was so mad at herself. It took her a moment to calm down.

"What is she saying?" Ella asked.

"Turns out our librarian swears like a Korean sailor." Lucifer answered, quite impressed.

Chloe knelt to shift through the broken pieces. "What's this?" She opened up a folded piece of paper.

"It's a safety deposit box number." Lucifer said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have one."

"Of course, that's where you keep your pitchfork." Chloe joked.

"I never had a pitchfork, that's ridiculous."

"Actually there is a reason the Devil is associated with a pitchfork. In the days of the early Christian Church, all local gods were villainized. Poseidon's trident was transformed into the pitchfork. And the image of the Devil himself came from Bacchus. He had festivals full of wine and sex and was usually accompanied by satyrs, half man half goats creatures."

"I don't want to talk about goats." Lucifer closed his eyes as if remembering something painful.

"You must be so much fun during holidays, pointing out the real origins behind everything and the inaccuracies." Chloe remarked.

Actually holidays usually pass without me realizing. Saves people from listening to pointless lectures."

"You really believe in all this stuff? The stuff only kids believe in?" Ella asked.

"I believe in things I can touch." Jane said and heard a chuckle from Lucifer. Apparently he was feeling better. She ignored it and continued. "But in all honesty, every religion, legend, or myth there is a grain of truth. That's what my dad taught me. And now the more and more I see, I really believe it. You just have an open mind, read between the lines so to speak. Most myths and religions have a flood, clearly something happened to have everyone write the same thing."

"But it couldn't have wiped out the entire world." Chloe argued, she couldn't believe she was getting into a philosophical debate.

"No, but it wiped out each culture's whole world." Jane said.

"Same thing with dragons, right? Lots of cultures who never interacted with each other have a version of a large winged lizard." Ella added.

"That can now be explained by dinosaur bones but same concept."

Chloe wanted to get back on track. "Alright then, not sure I believe in anything to the same extent you do, but I don't need to. Are you going to this safety deposit box? There might be something important."

"Sure. Could you ask Lucifer to tag along with me in the room this time?"

* * *

Jane found the bank quickly and Lucifer followed her inside. "Alright, we get what we need and we get out. No need to hang around." She was still feeling terrible about her lack in judgement. And she still couldn't shake the sense of fear that had settled on her since she arrived in LA.

"Why, do you have somewhere else to be?" He asked.

"No, I just want to wrap up this case as soon as possible." She walked up to the front desk. "Good morning, I need to access my safety deposit box."

The woman at the front desk took the paper and typed some things into her computer. "Professor Shaw, so nice to see you. If you will follow me."

Jane began to walk to a back room, Lucifer in tow. The woman stopped him. "I'm sorry, only the person connected with the box is allowed inside."

Lucifer opened his mouth to argue but Jane placed a hand on his arm. "I'll be right back." And she disappeared.

* * *

"Sorry about him, he likes to be included in everything." Jane attempted to make small talk.

"I can't change policies. He does seem amazing though. You are very lucky." And there was that familiar look in her eye, the one most women had when they first saw Lucifer.

"He's has his flaws like everyone." Jane answered.

"I'll leave you with your box." The woman placed a small box on the table and left.

Jane's heart was almost beating out of her chest. She never had a safety deposit box but this one had her name, or rather one of her many aliases. What was in it? She slowly lifted the lid and was only greeted by two small pieces of paper. One had a name and one had a drawing.

Now her sick feeling made sense, complete sense. It was all leading to her and she was the only one who knew it.

Jane crumpled one of the pieces up and stuck it into her pocket. She would share only one thing.

* * *

"Good, you're back. The Detective just called, there's another dead body found in the woods." Lucifer said then stopped. "Are you alright? Was there anything important in the box?"

"Just a piece of paper. We can discuss it when we get to the crime scene." Jane didn't sound like she was altogether there.

Ad Lucifer didn't question.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the crime scene. Ella was with the body, taking pictures.

"So, where are the brands this time?" Jane asked, she had finally pulled herself together.

"On the skull, part of the head was shaved for this one. He was found next to this flame." Chloe pointed to the eternal flame of someone's grave. "Did you find anything at the bank?"

Jane didn't want to share but she didn't have much of a choice, She pulled the paper from her pocket and handed it to Chloe.

"What is... Ach-chazu? Did I even say that right?"

"Close enough. It's a Mesopotamian monster of death and disease." Jane answered.

"So are these people getting attacked by a monster?"

"I don't know, could be. Anything is possible. Mythical creatures coming out of nowhere to harm humans. There's always a Arquillian battle cruiser or a Corillian Death ray or an intergalactic plague that is about to wipe out all life on this miserable little planet and the only way people can get on with their happy lives is that they do not know about it." Jane was so frazzled she barely knew what she was saying. The whole situation was really getting to her.

"Did you quote Men in Black?" Chloe wasn't sure she heard correctly.

"It seemed appropriate."

Lucifer was uncharacteristically quiet through this revelation.

"Are you alright? Do you need some time away from the case?" Chloe asked, concerned

"Yeah, that would actually be good. Can you guys handle it without me for a day or two?"

"Just tell us what the brands stand for and I think we will be good. We can figure out a connection on our own."

Jane nodded and walked over to the body. New body with four new brands. "Water, they all stand for water this time." Then her cell phone rang, a Texas number showed on the screen. She stared at it confused for a moment before answering it. "Hello?"

"Professor Diana Keene?"

"Speaking." Just another aliases for her.

"It's Jim Larson, landlord at 314 Norfolk Ave, the Brownstone. I hate to tell you this, but your apartment was broken into last night."

"Dammit." Jane pinched the bridge of her nose. There were so many issues beyond just the break in. Which apartment was this one? Obviously the one in Texas What items if any were in it?

"The police would like to speak with you. When would you be able to come here?"

"I'm in California right now. I can be there tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds good, I'll let the police know."

"Thank you for contacting me." She ended the call and turned her attention back to Chloe and Lucifer. "I'm going out of town. My apartment got broken into and I need to deal with it."

"Oh my God. That's terrible." Chloe said.

"Leave my Father out of this. I doubt He had anything to do with it." Lucifer scoffed but did look concerned.

Chloe ignored him. "Where are you going? How long will you be gone?"

"Hopefully just 2 maybe three days."

"And where are you going?"

Jane had to pause and think. 314 Norfolk, what town was that one again? She really needed to keep better track of her apartments. "Texas, Plano Texas." The answer suddenly came to her.

* * *

 **Road Trip!**

 **Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

She caught the early morning flight to Texas. She had stuffed all her research into drawers and closets and paid for another week at the motel, leaving out the fact she wasn't going to be there for a few days. Jane made sure to put the do not disturb sign on the door.

She needed a few days away, her past was catching up with her too fast and having the Devil himself on her tail most of the time made things almost unbearable.

All she had was a carry-on bag, so Jane was able to skip the baggage claim and quickly call a cab so she could head to the Brownstone. The landlord, Jim, was waiting for her in the lobby.

"Professor Keene, good to see you again." He shook her hand. "How is traveling going?"

"Very well, it keeps me very busy. So, what happened here?"

They walked to the elevator. "Two nights ago, one of your neighbor Mrs. Harman heard sounds coming from your apartment. She thought it was you and went to say hello. She said there was a man in there instead. He saw her and jumped out the fire escape. Your boyfriend is upstairs now with the police."

That made Jane stop dead in her tracks. "My what is upstairs?"

"Boyfriend. Said you would be joining him after your lecture. That's why you didn't arrive together."

Jane's blood ran cold and she bolted up three flights of stairs, not bothering with the elevator. Boyfriend? She didn't have one of those.

Her front door was slightly open. All she could see was the police officer. And he was talking to someone.

Jane wished she had a weapon of some sort. But airport heighted security prevented her from arming herself beforehand.

So instead she slowly pushed the door open and was not prepared for the slight in front of her.

"Lucifer!? What the hell!? Why are you here?"

Lucifer Morningstar stood there and smiled. "Hello darling. How was your flight? I was just talking to this nice police officer until you got here."

Jane had to control her tempter. "You know I hate it when you come before I do." Instantly she regretted her word choice. "Arrive before me."

"Professor Diana Keene? I'm Officer Robert Wu. How long have you been living here?"

Jane really had to think. "Four years. I'm not here very often, it is just a place for my mail. I'm on the road often for work. I'm a professor of medieval studies and ancient art."

"And your boyfriend…"

"Lucifer Morningstar."

"He's an out of work actor. He doesn't live here." Jane quickly pointed out.

"Does it look like you are missing anything?" The officer asked.

Jane looked around, nothing seemed out of place. "Not that I can tell."

"Not that you can tell? Darling, you were flat out robbed. There's nothing here." Lucifer remarked.

"No, I wasn't robbed, the apartment usually looks like this. I'm not here enough to collect stuff." She turned back to the officer. "I need some time to go through things but I will let you know if anything is missing."

"Alright, since you weren't in the area when the break in happened, I'm done here. Your neighbor was the one who saw it, we already spoke to her. I suggest you go see her."

"I will get right on that. Thank you for coming out here." Jane led him to the door and shut it behind him. Then she was able to round on Lucifer. "Did Chloe put you up to this? To follow me, once again?"

"No, the Detective didn't call in this favor. I got worried and thought you needed a hand, or shoulder, or some other body part." He said.

"You got worried. Why do you keep following me, Lucifer? I'm not that fascinating." Jane asked, unsure what she would hear.

"Because you interest me." Lucifer answered.

"I interest you? Because I know a lot of stuff about a lot of old things?" Was he complementing her mind and not her looks like he did with every other woman?

"You haven't fallen for my charms like every other woman I have met."

"Of course you make it all about you." Jane scoffed, suddenly becoming comfortable almost insulting the Devil. "And what makes you think I haven't fallen?"

"Really? I know when someone falls for me. You humans can't fool me."

Jane let out a heartless chuckle.

"What was that for?" He asked.

She avoided his eyes and his question and changed the subject. "Guess how many nights I have spent here in the past year?" Jane asked, she didn't wait for him to give a number. "Three. Three nights this entire year. I'm either in the field, in some other country or at one of my ten identical apartments."

"Identical? You mean the others are just as boring and empty?"

"I'm not a fan of stuff. Besides, it's not like I can take it with me."

But Lucifer saw an almost out of place figure on a book shelf. "Batman? You're a Batman fan? So you do have a type? Billionaire playboy who punishes the guilty?" He was proud of himself.

"No, not even close. Batman doesn't have any super powers but yet he can protect his city. Just reminds me that I can do my job." She walked into the bedroom. Lucifer did not follow.

Instead he stepped out into the hallway to make a phone call.

Chloe picked up on the first ring. "Where are you?"

"I went to Texas."

So, you followed Ann. Please make sure she doesn't stress out. Just don't do anything stupid. Did her place get trashed?"

"No, according to her, nothing was taken. Honestly, it looks like a jail cell. It's blah, no personality, no pops of color. Everything is plain, no Knick Knacks or pictures or artwork…"

"You would like with her travels around the world, she would have picked up a souvenir or two."

"The fridge has next to nothing in it, same with the cabinets. All she has is honey and Twinkies. And don't get me started on the closest. Her clothes are so boring…"

"Lucifer, stop snooping."

"Alright Detective, but you did ask. I'll be back in a day or two."

"Fine, bye." He hung up and turned back to the door.

Jane stood there. "Checking in with Chloe?"

"Yes, so what are we doing?"

She stared for a moment. What was with him and doing things with her? "We should talk to my neighbor." And she walked across the hall. "Mrs. Harman?" Jane knocked on the door. "It's… Diana Keene." She had to pause to think, this was the downside of having so many names.

The door opened, and an older woman stood there a moment before pulling Jane into a tight hug. "Diana, so good to see you! Thank God you're back!"

Jane heard Lucifer scoff but chose to ignore it as she returned the hug. "Well, getting a call that my apartment was broken into didn't leave me much choice but to come back."

"It was terrible, just terrible. I always thought this was a safe neighborhood. But I should stop rambling and have you come inside. Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"No, no thank you, we are both fine."

"We?" Mrs. Harman stopped and finally saw Lucifer. Her eyes slid back to Jane.

"Please don't ask right now." Jane said quietly.

The older woman nodded and led them inside. "Take a seat on the couch. I'll get drinks and snacks."

"You really don't have to." Jane called out but her words were waved off.

Lucifer sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him.

Jane sighed but did sit. "This is how I imagined having a grandmother would be like." She remarked, the comment coming out of nowhere.

Mrs. Harman reappeared with a tray that had three glasses of ice tea and a tray of cookies. "So where did your work take you this time?"

"Los Angeles, lectures on Christian iconology in the Middle Ages." Jane said, accepting the glass she was handed. "So, the night my apartment was broken into…"

"Darling, this woman just put out a spread. You can't just jump into business." Lucifer stopped her mid-sentence.

Jane stared at Lucifer, shock and annoyance written on her face. A moment passed, and she turned back to Mrs. Harman. "How are you doing? How are your children?"

"Good move. I'm doing wonderfully, I stay busy even in my old age. My daughter travels for work, just like you. She flew coach last week even though I told her not to."

"First class, or nothing at all, that's what I always say. Parents do know best." Lucifer agreed.

Jane coughed on her tea and then stared at him. "You hear what just came out of your mouth, right?"

"I thought you wanted to talk to Mrs. Harman. You are going off topic." Lucifer told her. "I'm so sorry about her, young people don't understand manners, unlike someone stunning like you who has been in so many elegant circles in your long career."

The woman smiled at him. "You two have an odd relationship. If I was younger… in my youth I was a looker and men were dropping at my feet. But you shouldn't be recklessly flirting when your girlfriend is sitting next to you."

Jane blinked a few times and finally decided to play along. "Yes darling, I am right here."

"Sorry." He played along.

"Can I ask about the break in now?"

"It's not up to me. If Mrs. Harman wants to, we can."

"Yes, I feel like I have wasted your time. You must want to get back to the apartment." The woman said and leaned back in her chair. "Two nights ago, I heard noises from your apartment. Well, I don't have to tell you how happy I was that you were home. I don't remember the last time you were here. So I went over and found the door slightly open. I knew you aren't careless to leave a door open. That should have set off bells in my head. I pushed the door open fully and right in the middle of the room was a man."

"Can you describe the man?" Lucifer asked. "Civilian consultant for the LAPD."

"A man of many talents, aren't you Mr. Morningstar."

"You have no idea." He grinned.

"He was tall, wore all black, buzz cut, dark eyes."

"Any markings?" Jane asked. Her grip tightened on her glass.

"Not that I can remember. Wait, there was a mark of sorts on his neck, like the top of a tattoo. I have never been a fan of tattoo, I believe that our bodies are temples, designed by God and shouldn't be altered."

"Dad doesn't really care, lives should be lived to the fullest." Lucifer said.

Jane placed the glass on the table and wiped her hands on her pants. "Would you say the tattoo looked like pointy dog ears?"

"Dog ears? Well maybe, a hound or a jackal. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Jane smiled brightly, anything she could do to keep the old woman from asking more questions.

Besides her, Lucifer shifted, confusion radiating from him. Jane would have to do something different to keep him from learning the truth.

"Well, we need to get going. I am supposed to be back in LA for another lecture later in the week." Jane stood up. "And this one has to get back to work. How are they solving crimes without you?"

'You don't stay anywhere for long, do you?" Mrs. Harman asked, shaking her head. "Always need something different. You're young, enjoy it now."

"I do enjoy it." Jane said, giving the woman a tight hug.

"You look good with him." Mrs. Harman whispered.

"He's not normal." Jane whispered back.

"Normal is highly overrated."

"Not in this case." Jane looked over at Lucifer. "We are just working together."

"Whatever it is, enjoy it, dear." Mrs. Harman told her.

"Well Mrs. Harman, it was a pleasure meeting you." Lucifer said, taking her hand and actually kissed it. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Such a gentleman." She blushed slightly. "Enjoy this one." Those words were directed at Jane.

They finally made it to the door, but Lucifer turned back, grabbed a few more cookies. "These are really good."

Jane shook her head at his actions. Nothing about him was normal or made any sense. The Devil was one mystery after another

They went back to the apartment and Jane stood in the middle of the living room, silent and shaken.

And Lucifer slowly began to ask questions. "This man who broke into the apartment, you know him, don't you? You thought I was him when you first showed up here? Are you scared of him?"

"I'm not scared of anyone. I'm just wary of Shawn."

"Shawn?"

"That's his name, or at least that's what he told me was his name." She launched into a story she hadn't told anyone. "We met a few years back, we were both seeking the Spear of Life. The search lasted longer than I thought but at least we had each other. There no real feelings, just two willing and lonely people. Then I discovered he wanted to use the Spear to destroy the world. I couldn't allow that to happen. So, one night, I drugged him and took everything. I didn't have a cent to his name, and his name… I spent the next few years dragging it through the mud."

"And now he's exacting revenge. You never confronted him?"

"No, I just snuck out. I'm a terrible person." She leaned against the wall as if needing support after her story.

"Stop it, I know terrible people, I torture terrible people. You are not a terrible person. I'll repeat myself if I need to." He piped up, trying to reassure her.

"Really?"

"You are brilliant, wouldn't hurt a fly, you take charge, you are responsible . Everything you do it to protect the world from evil. And you are stunning in a dress."

That seemed to calm her down a bit. "Thanks. You are pretty good at this, making a woman feel better about herself." Jane shot him a sly smile.

"Call it a gift." He grinned back at her.

Jane pushed herself off the wall and walked into the bedroom. There was a soft thud. A moment later she reappeared in the doorway. "You just going to stand there?" She asked, a playfulness in her voice.

Lucifer looked at her, she really had taken his advice about the color green. "Well, it would be rude to leave you waiting. You'll freeze like that."

"Then come warm me up."

He didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

Hours later, Jane sat up to look at a very content Lucifer. She grinned.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"That was my first." She said.

"No, it isn't. I know that for a fact."

"I meant in this bed, in this apartment. Come to think about it, this is the longest I have ever spent in this bed."

"You really don't sleep, do you?"

"I think I got six hours on the couch once."

"That's just sad." He commented.

"It works for me. If it ain't broke, don't fix it."

"What are we going to do about your intruder?"

"First off, there's no we in this anymore and second, Shawn wouldn't be coming back here. There's nothing he was looking for. He was just trying to get my attention and scare me."

"So, we are catching the next flight back to LA?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **Yeah, she distracts him with sex.**

 **Reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not know Lucifer.**

* * *

Jane and Lucifer landed in LAX later in the afternoon. Jane declined a ride to Lux, she wanted to fall into her own bed, or at the bed in the motel room. She needed a new plan of attack when dealing with Lucifer. He was bound to start asking questions, again. And she did not want to fall into that pit.

A few hours later, she did go to Lux, all dressed up to the nines. This was definitely going to work.

She walked up to the bar and ordered her usual poison, she was going to need some liquid courage.

"You look like you need to talk." Said the blonde woman on the stool next to her.

Jane had all the wisdom of the world in her head, she always looked like she was about to launch into a conversation or a lecture. But she had mastered the art of keeping things to herself. The world was safer that way. "I'm good, thanks." She said politely.

"Talking to someone would help. Sorry, I should have introduced myself. Doctor Linda Martin."

That name caught Jane's attention. "Linda? You're Lucifer's therapist?"

"Yes, you know him?"

"Who doesn't?"

"True. And you are?"

"Yvonne Carson." She used another name and stuck out her hand. Linda shook it. "Are you aware that Lucifer is the…" She wasn't sure she wanted to finish that question.

"The Devil? Yes, I know. He showed me his face. How do you know?"

"His face? No, I saw his wings. And I knew a few years back. He's in my area of expertise, other worldly, divine, legendary. That sort of thing."

"So, you're an Indiana Jones wannabe?"

"Something like that." That was the easier way to describe her job. "So, I know he's the Devil and a fallen angel and for that deserves respect and everything, but it just seems that every time he opens his mouth I want to…"

"Jump into bed with him? I know that feeling." Linda chuckled.

Jane paused. That was wrong on so many levels, doctor patient relationship for starters. But that was not where she was going with her statement. "Smack him upside the head. Does he ever think before he speaks? Or think about other people?"

"We have been working on his image and how he makes others feel."

"How is that working out?" She asked. Linda shook her head and downed a shot. "How long have you been working with him?"

"About a year, give or take. You think he would have been more aware in that amount of time…"

"He hasn't changed?"

"Well, it has been baby steps."

"Hate to tell you Linda, but Chloe has had more of an influence on Lucifer than you have." A new person walked up to them.

"Maze, how is bounty hunting going?"

"It's fun." The woman turned her dark eyes to Jane. "Let me guess, Lucifer's newest plaything?"

That did not sit well with Jane at all. She choked on her drink and it took her a moment to recover. 'No, absolutely not. I am no one's plaything." She held a finger up, she had to make her point perfectly clear.

"Then exactly what are you?" Maze asked.

"I'm a world protector with a favor from the Devil to cash in."

"Wait, wait, you're the Julius McDowell chick." Maze said, finally remembering her.

Jane smiled and raised her glass. It was rare someone connected her to a job.

"Julius McDowell? The business owner? He disappeared years ago." Linda said.

"Yeah, the fool got greedy and made a deal with Lucifer. Only he never intended to pay it back. Then this one shows up and bam, problem solved."

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Linda turned back to Jane.

"Of course not. But he won't be causing any more trouble where he is. And that is my cue to leave. Thank you, ladies, for the conversation."

She took the elevator up to the penthouse and Lucifer greeted her warmly. Jane didn't bother to answer him, instead she threw herself at him. And he reacted exactly the way she knew he would. He picked her up and they were in bed a moment later.

Jane deepened the kiss and allowed Lucifer to push her further into the mattress. He responded back with the same intensity.

Something came over her, she wanted more from him. Jane unlaced her fingers from around his neck and traced them down his shoulder blades.

Lucifer froze for a moment then before she could realize what was happening, he had trapped her hands on opposite sides of her head. His head was hovering over hers and their eyes locked.

"Don't." His voice was just above a whisper.

A new emotion washed over Jane: uncertainty. His eyes held so much pain, did he even know it.

Lucifer then untangled their fingers and left bed. Jane sat up and held her head in her hands. Seriously, what had gotten into her? She never realized who badly she wanted those. But how were they supposed to go forward now? Had she lost her good position with him? It had ruined her relationship with Lucifer, that much she knew. Better this way then someone wanting to kill the other one, or broken hearts of unspoken feelings.

She grabbed her clothes and slipped out of the building. She had no idea where Lucifer had gone.

* * *

Chloe was getting dinner ready that night when she called to Trixie. "Monkey, did you finish your homework?"

No answer but she did hear the TV. Chloe walked into living area. There was a movie playing. "Oh, this is a great movie, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade." She leaned forward on the couch and watched.

The movie had just started and suddenly something seemed very familiar besides the fact Chloe had seen this movie a dozen times. Indy, played by River Phoenix, was fighting a bad guy on top of a moving circus train. He then fell through the roof of a train car into a mess of snakes.

Exactly like Ann had said her fear of snakes started.

Was it a coincidence? Or was Ann lying about what she saw during her experiment with drugs?

Ann was such a wild card for this case. A loud knock at the door brought her back to the present. She went to open it.

"Guess who's back in town?" Lucifer asked.

"You, clearly. Lucifer, do you trust Ann?" Chloe asked him.

He had to remind himself that Jane had told Cloe a different name. "I trust her knowledge."

"But do you trust her? You don't think she is keeping us in the dark about something? Or that she isn't plotting something dark?"

"Detective, Ja… Ann isn't evil."

"Right there, you almost called her something else. Lucifer, tell me everything you know about her."

Lucifer signed. "She came to Lux a few years ago, she helped me with an issue I had. I showed my gratitude in more ways than one."

"Seriously did not need to know that."

"Then she showed up here again, needing to do research on a symbol, the same symbol as on the first victim."

"Coincidence? Or random?"

"She couldn't have been the murderer. She was in my penthouse all night."

"You kept her busy?" Chloe felt like she didn't really need to ask.

"She just slept there. She practically was dead on her feet. The woman barely sleeps."

"So you don't think she lied to us about what she saw when she was on drugs?"

"No. why?"

"Because all she did was describe the opening scene to the third Indiana Jones movie." Chloe pointed out.

"Interesting."

"That's what you have to say, interesting? She trusts you, get to the bottom of this before I end up in an integration room with her."

"Right, no one wants that."

* * *

 **Did the relationship just go very south? And she is clearly making up stuff.**

 **Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Lucifer.**

 **Apology time.**

* * *

Jane returned to Lux two days later, she had to fix things between her and Lucifer. She quietly entered the penthouse early in the evening, hoping to catch him before he went to the club.

Lucifer was sitting at the piano, idly tapping out an unfamiliar tune. He stopped when he saw her. And waited for her to speak.

"I'm sorry," Jane started. "I shouldn't have pushed. You were uncomfortable with your wings in the first place and it wasn't my place to have you pull them out." That came right from her heart.

He was silent as he studied her. Finally he stood up and walked over to her. Jane held her breath, unsure what was going to happen next. "Apology accepted. And what are you hiding from me?"

A tiny smile took a moment to appear on her face as she pulled a bag from behind her back. "If the apology didn't work, I was hoping these would." She held a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos.

"How did you even know? Most people would assume the Devil likes hot and spicy foods."

"I have my ways."

Lucifer sat back down at the piano, then looked up at her. "Tell me something personal about yourself.

"I don't believe in Hell." She answered.

"What? You're sitting here with the Devil himself and you don't believe in Hell?"

"What I mean is I don't believe it's a physical place. Hell is something you create and carry with you." She had never told anyone that. Well, it never came up in normal conversation.

"Interesting. Well, it is a real place with millions of rooms for each person and inside they relive their worst day over and over again. The doors to these rooms aren't locked so they can leave anytime they want, but they never do. So in a way, you are right, you create your own hell."

Jane was silent, taking in this new piece of information.

"What do you desire?"

"Excuse me?" She was taken back by the question.

"It's my gift. I help people find their desires and act upon them. So what is it that you truly desire?"

Jane took a breath and thought for a moment. "You already know what it is." Were things going to be uncomfortable again?

"I do?" He asked and she nodded. "Can I get a hint?"

Jane finally turned to look at him. Something changed in his eyes. Was this how he pulled hidden desires from people?She walked over to him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder blade. Lucifer's expression changed when he realized what she was asking. "Really? Back to those?"

"You asked. I'm an academic through and through."

"Even before being a woman?"

"It would appear so. If you are uncomfortable, you don't have to." She pulled her hand back.

Lucifer stood up and took a step away from her. "No, no, I haven't said no to a woman's desire yet and I am not starting now, especially not with you. Besides unlike most women, you understand." He took off his shirt and a moment later his wing appeared. They were huge, wings, spread out at least six feet, gorgeous, pure, and white.

Jane's voice was caught in her throat. She had seen a lot of other worldly items in her research before but nothing would ever compare to seeing a pair of wings on the devil.

Her hand ached to touch them, sometimes one needed to touch to make sure something was real.

Jane had no idea what would happen. Would she feel a spark, see the answers to life's mysteries? Would there be a sense of calm and peace? Would she pass out? Would she die?

One finger gently touched the wings and for the first time Jane couldn't describe how she felt. The feather, the wings were more than real. "Wow."

Finally her eyes met his, uncomfortableness stared back. "I should have asked…" She pulled her hand back.

"No, it's fine." He said but his tone of voice said differently.

Their moment was suddenly interrupted when he heard the elevator make a noise. Lucifer quickly had his wings disappear. The door opened and Chloe walked into penthouse.

"Lucifer, there's another dead body…" She stopped when she saw he wasn't alone. "Oh, did I catch the two of you at a bad time?"

Jane had to quickly speak for the two of them. "No, the case comes first."

"Fine, at least I won't have to repeat myself now." Chloe was trying to focus on problem at hand and nothing else.

"I'll go get a shirt." Lucifer quickly left the room.

"So sorry you saw that, it's not what it looks like." Jane apologized. She had never been caught in a moment like this before.

Chloe waved it off. "I don't care, why would I care? I'm not Lucifer's mother or girlfriend. I'm not just his…"

"Partner and friend." Jane answered.

"Don't always feel like it. No, it's good you're here. Like I said, there's another body, new symbols. I hope you can figure out what they mean and we can catch it now."

"Sure. Let me see the brands." Jane crossed the room and stupidly brought out her hand. The one with the feather.

"You two have a pillow fight?" Chloe asked.

Jane stared, confused. Pillow fight? This was a feather from a real angel, proof of the divine. Humans are so confusing beings. "Yeah, we had a crazy pillow fight."

"For the record, you are very different than the women Lucifer spends time with." Chloe suddenly said.

"How so?"

"You don't look at him like you want to climb him like a tree, you don't throw yourself at him, no giggling, or flirting. You're normal."

"You seem to notice a lot about the woman Lucifer spends time with." Jane commented.

"I'm a detective, it's my job." Chloe suddenly became defensive.

"Just making an observation. You don't have to accept it."

Lucifer finally rejoined them.

"Took you long enough, couldn't decide on stale or charcoal black shirt?" Chloe joked.

"No need to make jokes, Detective. One's appearance is very important."

"All these brands mean air. So we had all four elements. Maybe this one was the last one." Jane said.

"I marked where the bodies were found, there's no pattern with the dump sites." Chloe pulled out a map and spread it on the piano. "The fourth one was next to a grave with an eternal flame."

"You were thinking there would be a perfect square and the murderer would be headquartered in the middle?"

"Kind of, yes. Too obvious?"

"Yeah." Jane studied the map. "Was there anything the same between all four victims?"

"Not directly. The first one went the museum that the second one worked at, the third one worked at the restaurant that the second went to the week before and the fourth one attended the same school as the first one. They were all poisoned around the same time but dumped at the sights at different times. Oh, and they all had traces of oil on their hair and clothes."

"Fire, earth, water, and air. Fire, earth, water and air." Jane repeated to herself as she studied the map. "Wait, look at the locations of the bodies: beach is water, church is spirit, woods is earth and the final one was found next to an eternal flame so fire. The only element missing is air. What kind of oil was found on the victims?"

"Ella said it was plane oil." Chloe answered. "The aircraft hangar. We need to get there now. I'll call for back up. She ran for the door.

Lucifer glanced at Jane. "That means us too."

* * *

 **Time to catch the bad guy!**

 **Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry this chapter didn't post correctly. I didn't plan on this much of a cliffhanger. Here is the real one.**

 **I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

The ride to the aircraft hangar wasn't long, especially with Lucifer going over the speed limit. Maybe he would ask the Detective for one of those siren things. Next to him in the passenger seat was Jane, who looked ready to strike. Clearly, she wanted to catch the murdered just as much as he did.

They arrived at the hangar before Chloe and her back up did. Lucifer and Jane wasted no time entering the hangar. But just as their search began, he realized he was alone. Whatever, he worked better alone anyway.

He listened for any noise and movement. Something was coming towards him and he waited.

A moment later, a man came walking down the hallway and Lucifer used his place in the shadows to grab the man by the neck. "Hello murderer."

The man didn't seem scared, that was a first. Lucifer noticed a tattoo on the man's neck. "Oh, so you're Shawn. I heard so much about you."

"Only good things, I assume."

"Hardly. You think you could end the world? Only one person can do that and He likes his creation too much." Lucifer said, anger creeping into his voice. "I heard all about the Spear of Life."

Shawn actually laughed. "Me? I wanted to end it all? That's the lie Marian has been telling?"

"Wait what?" Lucifer asked, confusion washed over him. He let go of the man's neck

"Shut up, Shawn." Suddenly Jane stood a few feet away, gun pointed at his chest.

"No, the world should know that you are the villain, not me." Shawn said, fully meaning business.

'If you know what is good for you, you will stop moving and shut up." She growled.

"You were the one who wanted to use the Spear to destroy all life on Earth, Shawn. You got power hungry." Lucifer was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"This is impressive, Marian, I have to say. You somehow convinced the Devil himself that you are the good guy here. You were good in bed, but you weren't that good." Shawn said. "Marian was the only one ready to end it all. You don't believe me, just ask her. I doubt she could lie to you, Mr. Morningstar."

Lucifer was unsure what to do, who to trust. He punched Shawn, knocking him out before turning all his attention to Jane. "You might want to start explaining yourself."

She didn't meet his gaze or lower her gun.

"Jane, look at me." He half commanded, "What did you truly desire while on that mission?"

But she resisted.

He was about to repeat himself but Chloe and her backup arrived on the scene. "What happened here? Is this the guy?"

"Yes. You might want to take Jane in too. She isn't as innocent as we thought." Lucifer told Chloe.

"Oh, ok." Chloe said then turned to Jane. "Drop the gun."

Jane shockingly did listen and bent down to place the gun on the ground. And she didn't fight back when Chloe handcuffed her.

* * *

 **Oh no, someone wasn't being truthful.**

 **Reviews please**


	14. Chapter 14

**After the mix up last week, I went back to check the remaining chapters.**

 **Also, thank you so much for all the new followers and favorites.**

 **I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

Jane wished there was a clock in the interrogation room. Though she didn't have anywhere else to be, she would have wished to be elsewhere. She was stuck there, handcuffed to the table. Everything had finally caught up to her.

Finally the door opened and Chloe entered. She slammed a decent side folder on the table. "You have no idea how long it took me to do a background check on you. Your birth name is Thalia Sinclair. But you also go by Jane Doyle, and Ann Twictiee and Diana Keene, and Katherine Hutchinson, and Eleanor Shaw, and Marian Barnes and Yvonne Carson. Any other names I should know about?"

"Helen Walton." Jane said.

"Of course. The only thing you didn't lie about were the degrees you have, all twenty of them. I do have to admit, they are impressive."

"Thanks." People were always impressed.

"So exactly what are you?"

"An Indiana Jones Librarian warrior person." Jane answered, summing all of her jobs up into a few words.

"Seriously?"

"That's the best way to describe my job. I am constantly studying, I travel all the time and I try to keep the world safe."

"Are you special?"

"No, I am just human. I belong to an organization that keep the world safe from legendary and divine beings."

"You hear yourself? There are no legendary or divine beings trying to end us all. Those are just stories we tell kids or sometimes ourselves to escape from reality." Chloe was getting annoyed.

"Two possibilities exist: either we are along in the universe or we aren't. Both are equally terrifying." Jane said, quoting something she had seen long ago.

"You might not be a great savior. You lied about your snake phobia, you just described an Indiana Jones movie. What did you really see? And what did Lucifer mean by saying you aren't as innocent as we thought?"

At that, Jane shut down, guilt flashed across her face.

Chloe rapped on the table. "Hey, earth to whoever you are. You knew it was Shawn? You saw him during your drug drawing session? Do you two have history I should know about?"

Jane remained silent.

The door flew open and Lucifer entered the room. "Detective, maybe I should try to get answers from her. You did say she trusts me more than you."

"Fine, she might open up more to you." Chloe stood up and left the room.

This left Jane alone with the Devil. He sat down across from her. For the first time, she did not want to be in the same room as him, much less trapped under his gaze. Fear was already steeping into her.

"I just had a nice long interesting chat with Shawn. Seems like a nice guy apart from the murders. I'll figure out his punishment later. Right now, it's all about you. Don't you feel special? According to your former partner, he never wanted to wipe out the world, that was all you." He actually growled the last word.

Jane couldn't lie now, it wasn't possible. There also wasn't a point anymore. He would find out the truth no matter what.

"You wanted to wipe out the world, is it really that messed up that you wanted to become Dad and start fresh? You might not know this, but He hates when people try to be Him!"

"I didn't do it!" She suddenly yelled, needing to say something.

"What, had a change of heart? Thought better of your life choices?"

"Yes, I had all that power in my hands and I didn't use it. That has to count for something!"

"Believe me, it's doesn't! Even thinking about doing something wrong and there's a black mark in your book."

"How is that fair?" Nothing made sense anymore. Were they really getting into a screaming match about right and wrong?

"It's not fair, nothing is fair! You are preaching to the choir!"

"Yes, I almost choose to wipe out the world, clean slate it, because at the time I thought it was right. The way people are consuming resources and treating each other, it's disgraceful. Taking everything from them and starting over would make them see the error of their ways. And in time, the Earth would heal itself."

"And you would be a hero? Be looked at as the savior?"

"I never thought that far ahead. I had the Spear in my hands and I felt the power steeping into me but somehow I saw through it all. Saw the pain, the loss, the destruction and I couldn't bear to be the cause of that. I privately reaffirmed my loyalty to the Eye, I would protect the world and all its relics. Protect them but never use them for selfish gain. Giving into would betray everything I was believed in, that wasn't me. I saved the world from myself. I looked power in the eye and said no."

"Any guilt in there?" Lucifer asked after listening to her speech.

"That was instant. It made me place all the blame on Shawn to save my name. It was the wrong thing to do and for that I am sorry."

"If you resisted, where is the Spear now?"

"Where civilization began, the Tigris and the Euphrates."

"You threw it into the sea?"

"There are some things mankind cannot be trusted with. I learned that lesson that day."

"You sound almost proud of yourself." He commented.

"In the end, I did the right thing. That should count for something." Now she was almost pleading.

"In a perfect world, yes. It would count for something. And this is nowhere near a perfect world. But you try to make it that way, don't you?" Lucifer asked.

"I try. That's all people can do. Try and try until you get it goes right. I cleared my soul."

"You need to face him, be honest."

"Is that my punishment?"

"Yes."

"I guess I can't say no to you."

"Never could."

* * *

 **Review please?**

 **"Jane" has so many names, no wonder she can't keep everything straight.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

Lucifer opened the door to the second interrogation room and led Jane inside. "Shawn, Jane here has something to say to you." And he closed the door, leaving them alone.

Jane swallowed, she didn't want to do this. But maybe it was good, it would get it off her chest. It could be the last part in clearing her soul.

She sat down and looked at Shawn. He looked exactly the same as he had the last time she saw him.

"He scared you into apologizing to me?"

"Not exactly, it was a suggestion. But it is a step in the right direction. What I did to you all those years ago was wrong. You never wanted to use the Spear, you only wanted to protect people. I was the one who thought they could save the world by ending it. But I realized it was wrong and instead of coming to terms with my actions and thoughts, I put all the blame on you. And it was all wrong. For that, I am sorry." Jane didn't really have a speech planned.

Shawn just sat there, taking in everything that Jane was saying to him. The silence was uncomfortable. Jane waited another moment and then stood up.

"You're weak."

That made her turn around. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You had all that power and you couldn't handle it. You're weak. I would have used it and be heralded as a hero for all." Shawn said.

Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing. Maybe it took someone else to say what she already knew to make it more real. Well, part of his statements were true. "You're wrong, because I said no, I am strong. Only weak people would fall." She walked back to him and considered punching him.

But that wasn't the right move, it wasn't mature. She had gotten in the last word and was going to move past the situation. The law was going to deal with him now. Well, the law and the Devil.

She did not want to be in his shoes.

* * *

 **Reviews please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Just tying up the loose ends, thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

A day later, after all the paper work was done, Jane stood by her car, itching to move on to another place, another adventure.

"Where do you think you'll go?" Chloe asked.

"Somewhere old, that's for sure. I feel like digging around. Who knows, maybe I'll find Atlantis." Jane joked.

"Well, this was fun. We should do this again sometime." Ella hugged Jane.

"Let's hope not." Jane said, hugging her back . "Seeing me more than is never a good thing. It might mean to be prepared for the end times."

"Thank you for all your help, even if it was a bit unusual." Chloe said.

"It's my job, it was nothing." Jane wasn't good at taking compliments for doing her job.

Lucifer stood off to the side. But he did go over to say good bye when both Chloe and Ella had walked away. "This was interesting to say the least." He said.

"It would be in my top three for most exciting." She grinned.

"Can't ask for more than that."

"Thank you for everything, Lucifer."

"Including the pleasant conversation?"

"Of course. I guess we should say good bye?" What was the proper way for them to say good bye? Handshake, hug, kiss? They were nothing much anymore.

"Come here." He pulled her into a hug. "Take care of yourself."

"Right back at you. Don't cause too much trouble."

"Devil, no promises."

"That's why I said too much. But I do know your heart is in the right place. Whether you believe that or not is another question." She smiled then got into her car and drove away.

* * *

Two months later, Lucifer received a postcard. It was simple, Jane standing in front of the Uluru, the sacred Australian rock formation. Her arms were around a very handsome looking man and she was actually smiling.

"Good for her." Lucifer said to himself.

* * *

 **So, I do have a sequel planned, Jane is coming back. Well Lucifer has an issue and who else is he going to call but his favorite academic genius? Not sure exactly when it will be ready, have some personal stuff to do and two Once Upon a Time stories to do.**

 **Thank you again for everything.**


End file.
